Soulmate
by Hakkuna Matata
Summary: Gaara menepati janjinya/Sakura cinta masa lalunya kembali dan membuatnya terobsesi kembali/"Aku tidak percaya dia mencoba untuk membunuh istri nya sendiri. Suami mu itu sudah gila, Hinata!"/Read More. Rate M in Chap 5. -FIN-
1. Dia Kembali

_**Konoha 20 tahun yang lalu...**_

Disebuah jembatan dermaga 'Konoha Harbour',

"Gaara jangan pergi." gadis kecil bersurai pendek Indigo itu merengek sambil menarik baju seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah padam.

"Hinata-chan, jangan begitu, Gaara harus pulang." Ibu dari gadis itu berusaha untuk melepaskan pegangan putrinya dari baju anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Ya ampun, Hinata-chan masih ingin bermain dengan Gaara ya?" ucap wanita paruh baya pada Hinata kecil sembari mengelus rambut pendek Hinata.

"Maaf Karura-san, Hinata mendadak menjadi nakal begini."

"Ah..tidak apa-apa Masumi-san, mungkin Hinata masih ingin bermain dengan Gaara." wanita itu mengelus rambut anak laki-lakinya yang sedang bergelayut manja.

"Gaara-kun jangan pulang." Hinata menarik tangan mungil Gaara.

Gaara kecil memandang ibunya, berharap ibunya mengizinkannya untuk tinggaal beberapa minggu lagi di Konoha.

"Maaf Gaara, tapi kita harus pulang." jawab ibunya Seolah-olah mengerti arti tatapan Gaara.

Gaara mempererat pelukannya pada sebuah boneka _Teddy Bear_ yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Mata _Jade_ nya terus berpandangaan dengan mata _Lavender_ milik Hinata.

"Hinta-chan..." Gaara kecil membuka suara "Jangan sedih." tangan mungilnya mengusap pipi Hinata "Aku pasti akan kembali lagi." Gaara kecil tersenyum manis untuk Hinata.

"Be-benarkah?" Hianta terdengar begitu riang.

Gaara kecil menganggukkan kepalanya, meyakinkan sahabat kecilnya bahwa ia pasti akan kembali lagi.

"Tapi kan rumah Gaara jauh." Kepercayaannya memudar ketika mengingat jarak rumah mereka yang teramat jauh. Raut wajah riangnya pun hilang tergantikan oleh kesedihan.

"Nanti kalau aku sudah dewasa dan bisa berangkat sendiri, aku pasti akan sering ke Konoha, kita bermain lagi." Gaara tak menyerah untuk mengembalikan keyakinan itu kembali.

"Tapi kalau Gaara sudah punya banyak teman di sana, Gaara pasti akan melupakan ku." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan raut sedihnya.

Gaara mendekat dan menyentuh pundak Hinata "Aku akan kembali dan menikah dengan mu, dengan begitu kita akan selalu bersama." Mata _Jade_ nya memancarkan keyakinan.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut sekaligus bahagia mendengarnya,

Gaara mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sebuah janji yang tercipta saat itu, Gaara berjanji akan menikahi Hinata suatu hari nanti, bahkan mereka tidak mengerti apa itu pernikahan yang sesungguhnya, tapi Hinata percaya, ia sangat percaya pada Gaara.

**_'Soulmate is not the one you want to live with, Soulmate is the one you can't live without.'_**

* * *

><p><strong>SOULMATE<strong>

**25-February-2012**

**Soulmate**** **: **ViN****  
><strong>

**Naruto**** : Masashi Kishimoto**

**|Pair : GaaHina and GaaSaku|Genre: Romance|Rate : +T, Rating may change|Warnings : AU,OOC, Typos, Etc.|**

**Don't Like, Don't read.  
><strong>

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**A/N : Berhubung Author tidak tahu nama ibunya Hinata, maka di Fic ini Author sebut saja dengan sebutan Masumi Hyuuga. Begitu pula dengan nama ayah Gaara, Author sebut saja dengan sebutan Kazekage.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>|Soulmate 1|Dia kembali|<strong>

.

.

Hari ini tepatnya dipertengahan musim semi, Keluarga Sabaku memberi kabar kepada keluarga Hyuuga bahwa mereka sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha, berita itu sontak membuat Hiashi Hyuuga sang kepala klan menjadi senang, Kunjungan keluarga Sabaku berarti banyak baginya, mengingat ia sangat menyayangi putrinya, dan putrinya selalu menanti 'teman kecilnya' kembali, maka ini akan menjadi kejutan terindah untuk putrinya yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

Hiashi dan Istrinya bersiap untuk menjemput teman lama mereka di dermaga yang sama ketika 20 tahun yang lalu mereka meninggalkan Konoha dan sekarang baru sempat kembali lagi untuk sekedar bertemu dengan teman-teman lama seperti Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha, Shikaku dan Yoshino Nara yang kini menjadi besan keluarga Sabaku.

Angin berhembus menerpa wajah bahagia sepasang Hyuuga yang tengah menunggu sahabat lamanya, burung camar berterbangan menghiasi awan biru yang tampak cerah di siang menjelang sore hari itu.

Tampak sebuah kapal pesiar berlabuh ke tepian, penghuni kapal tersebut bermunculan dengan membawa barang-barangnya, Mata khas klan Hyuuga milik Hiashi tak pernah diam mengamati dan mencari sesosok orang yang ia yakin masih mengingatnya. Matanya menangkap keberadaan seorang pria berambut merah bata yang seusia dengannya, lalu di susul oleh wanita berambut pendek dan kedua anaknya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dan anak perempuan berambut coklat muda.

Hiashi melambaikan tangannya untuk menarik perhatian seseorang yang ia kenal tersebut, sampai pada Akhrinya anak laki-laki berambut merah melihat lambaian tanagan Hiashi dan memberitahu pada keluarganya untuk segera mendekat ke arah jam 3, tempat Hiashi berada.

"Ini Gaara ya?" Hiashi menepuk bahu anak laki-laki berambut merah yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Anak-anak cepat sekali tumbuh ya Karura-san." Masumi Hyuuga Istri Hiashi tersenyum hangat pada Karura Sabaku.

"Iya...rasanya baru sebentar kita menggendongnya, sekarang dia sudah risih kalau masih diperlakukan seperti anak-anak." Karura mengelus rambut Gaara tanpa menggubris tatapan risih dari Gaara karena selalu diperlakukan begitu, padahal umurnya sudah 22 tahun.

"Ini Temari ya?" Masumi menatap gadis berkuncir dengan pandangan yang seolah tak percaya.

"Iya Hyuuga-sama," Temari membalas dengan keramahan, ia memang selalu ramah "Ini aku, Temari yang dulu sering bertengkar dengan Gaara dan Kankuro." ia sedikit terkikih.

"Oh iya..mana Kankuro? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Dia tidak ikut kesini, ia sedang memiliki acara yang amat penting dengan tunangannya." balas Karura.

"Oh..Kankuro sudah bertunangan ya?" Masumi seolah tak percaya,

"Haha..iya Hyuuga-sama, mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini." Temari menambahkan.

"Wah...Selamat ya Karura-san, kau akan menggelar pesta pernikahan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kankuro bertunangan dengan orang mana?" Masumi tampak lebih cerewet dari biasanya, itu akibat rasa rindunya pada Karura sahabat lamanya.

"Kankuro akan menikah dengan gadis dari Amegakure" jawab Karura.

"Wah...pangeran padang pasir menikah dengan putri hujan, seperti di cerita dongeng." Masumi terkikih dan diikuti oleh Karura dan temari.

Dan yang terpenting tentu saja ketiga pria disana merasa bosan akan percakapan wanita-wanta yang seperti sedang arisan.

"Bisakah reuniannya nanti saja?" desis Gaara.

Ayahnya menyeringai mendengar keluhan anak bungsunya.

"Sudahlah Masumi, nanti saja ngobrolnya, kita pulang dulu. Acara mengobrolnya biar di lanjutkan di rumah nanti." Hiashi membuka suara.

"Aduh...maaf Karura-san, saya terlalu keasyikan sehingga lupa tempat."

Ketiga wanita itu kembali terkikih untuk alasan yang tidak jelas dan tentunya membuat Gaara yang sudah gerah dengan percakapan reuni itu menjadi tambah gerah.

.

.

**|Soulmate 1|**Dia kembali**|**

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Hyuuga masih tampak sangat tradisional. Rumah tradisional Jepang berbahan kayu dan atap yang ditindih batu dengan aksesoris fasade khas Jepang,ruang dengan lantai kayu yang dilapisi _tatami _dan terdapat _Onsen _di belakang rumahnya, sebuah _Onsen_ yang dikelilingi oleh pohon Sakura dan pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Gaara lebih memilih untuk beristirahat di kamar dari pada mengikuti percakapan reuni ketiga wanita itu, sementara Hiashi Hyuuga dan Kazekage sedang berendam di _Onsen_. Anak muda memang selalu merasa bosan jika dihadapkan dengan suasana seperti ini, Gaara merebahkan badannya di atas ranjang yang empuk, ia mulai mendengarkan musik dari _Ipod_ nya.

Sementara ketiga wanita itu sedang mempersiapkan makanan di dapur belakang.

"Hyuuga-sama, Hinata kemana?" Temari yang sibuk mencicipi masakan Masumi dan Karura tersadar akan satu hal yang menurutnya ganjil.

"Oh...Hinata belum pulang, sebentar lagi juga dia pulang" jawab Masumi yang sedang membuat_ Sushi_.

"Memangnya Hinata kemana sampai pulang sesore ini?" Karura ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"Dia sekarang bekerja menjadi Guru _Preschool_ sekaligus penjaga perpustakaan umum di Konoha." Masumi menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak "Yah...anak itu tidak bisa diam, selalu saja ingin mencari kesibukan, di tambah lagi dia suka dengan anak-anak."

"Wah...itu bagus Hyuuga-sama, berarti Hinata akan menjadi calon ibu yang baik." Temari meminum teh yang di buat oleh ibunya.

"Temari-chan juga," Masumi terkikih.

"Dia sedang Hamil lho." Karura memberitahukan Masumi tentang kehamilan putrinya.

"Hah...Kaa-chan, jangan berisik, aku jadi malu." Temari menutupi mukanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Benarkah?" Masumi yang memunggungi temari memutar badannya untuk melihat calon Ibu muda itu.

"I-iya..baru 2 bulan, jadi belum begitu terlihat." Temari membenarkan.

"Wah...Karura-san akan segera di panggil Baa-chan nih." Masumi melirik ke arah Karura.

"Hahaha...tidak terasa ya, aku sudah tua." mereka terkikih untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tadaima..." suara lembut terdengar dari pintu depan.

"Nah itu Hinata." seru Masumi "Hinata cepat kemari," ia berteriak memanggil putrinya.

Hinata yang merasa di panggil pun segera menuju arah sumber suara dan...

"Te-Temari-chan?" ia menyebut nama orang pertama yang ia lihat.

"Hai Hinata, lama tak berjumpa ya." Temari memberikan senyuman khasnya.

"Wah...Hianta juga sudah besar ya Masumi-san. Dia cantik." Karura terkagum melihat Gadis berambut panjang yang mengenakan seragam Guru _Preschool_.

"Sabaku-sama" Hinata membungkukkan badannya memberikan penghormatan.

Keluarga Sabaku benar-benar berkunjung kembali ke Konoha, Hinata sangat senang, bahkan lebih dari sebuah kesenangan biasa, sejujurnya ingin sekali ia menanyakan 'Dimana Gaara?' tapi perkataan itu terpaksa harus ia telan kembali karena ia merasa malu untuk menanyakannya.

Di sebuah acara makan malam.

Kedua keluarga nampak duduk di atas _tatami _dan menikmati hidangan yang tadi sore telah dipersiapkan, Hinata kebetulan duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara, mereka tampak canggung dan tidak ada yang berani memandang satu sama lain.

"Hinata sekarang bekerja sebagai Guru _Preschool _dan penjagaperpustakaan umum di Konoha." Hiashi membuka percakapan.

"Bagus...sepertinya Hinata tertarik dengan anak-anak dan pengetahuan ya?" Kazekage merespon.

"Begitulah...ia tidak ingin terus berdiam diri di rumah." balas Hiashi "Bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

"Gaara akan ku berikan kepercayaan untuk menggantikan ku di salah satu perusahaan ku, untuk sementara ini dia hanya perlu fokus kuliah saja yang sudah tinggal beberapa bulan lagi." paparnya.

"Baguslah...belajar bertanggung jawab sejak muda."

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau besok kau berangkat di antar Gaara?" Kazekage menyarankan pada Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata tertegun mendengarnya

Sementara Gaara langsung meresponnya dengan acara tersedak lalu terbatuk kecil. Tak lupa dengan sebuah cubitan kecil yang mendarat di perutnya sebagai teguran dari Karura.

"Bagaimana Gaara?" Kazekage melemparkan pandangannya pada Gaara.

"Umm..Iya, baiklah." balasnya ragu dan malas.

"Kalau Gaara tidak mau biar Hinata berangkat sendiri saja, dia sudah terbiasa kok." sambar Masumi.

"Ah..tentu saja Gaara mau, iya kan Gaara?" Karura memandang ramah pada Gaara yang ia artikan sebagai sebuah teror yang halus.

"I-iya." Hanya itu yang ingin ia katakan sebelum pada akhirnya Karura memandangnya lagi "Aku senang diberi kepercayaan untuk mengantar Hinata." lanjutnya dengan terpaksa.

Setelah makan malan usai, Gaara dan Hinata sengaja di tinggal berdua, berharap akan terjadi sebuah percakapan yang dapat membuat hubungannya kembali seperti 20 tahun yang lalu.

Hinata nampak duduk dengan gelisah di hadapan pria berambut merah yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

Mereka memang pernah akrab dan pernah merasa saling menyayangi layaknya seorang sahabat, tapi itu sudah berlalu begitu lama, dengan kepribadian Hinata yang pemalu dan Gaara yang bersikap dingin, rasanya butuh waktu yang lama untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan, dan pada akhirnya si gadis lah yang menyerah.

"Ga-Gaara-kun masih kuliah?" pertanyaan biasa yang selalu dilontarkan saat bertemu seseorang yang sudah lama tak di jumpai.

"Hn." Gaara mengirit suara "Kau sendiri?" ia menanyakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui.

"Aku kuliah sekaligus menjadi Guru _Preschool_." Hinata tertunduk, berharap ia segera keluar dari suasana yang sulit ini.

"Besok mau di antar jam berapa?" tanya nya datar.

"J-jam 8 saja."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, ini sudah jam 9." Gaara berniat untuk mengakhiri percakapan ini, ia berdiri dan membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan Hinata.

Gaara...dia benar-benar sudah berubah, sama sekali tak seperti dulu.

Hinata hanya tercengang menyaksikan pria berambut merah itu pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Malam ini keluarga Sabaku menginap di kediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

**|Soulmate 1|**Dia kembali**|**

.

.

Gaara benar-benar menepati janjinya, tetapi Hinata merasa bahwa yang sedang bersamanya itu bukanlah Gaara yang ia kenal, di sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat Hinata bekerja mereka hanya terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Hinata benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa supaya tidak terus-terusan seperti ini. Mata lavendernya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara, walaupun hanya mengamati dari sudut matanya saja, ada rasa bahagia di hatinya ketika memperhatikan raut wajah pria berambut merah itu, ia nampak lebih tampan dan berwibawa, sungguh beruntung gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi...begitu memikirkan hal itu, tiba-tiba perasaan tak rela perlahan bermunculan, walaupun ia sepenuhya sadar bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapanya Gaara, namun ia tak bisa melawan rasa ketidak relaan itu ketika membayangkan Gaara sudah memiliki kekasih, namun faktanya Hinata tidak tahu, mungkin nanti akan ia cari tahu sendiri.

"Sudah sampai." suara datar itu terdengar kembali.

Hinata masih terdiam dengan memikirkan banyak hal.

"Hei..kau melamun? Ini sudah sampai." suara beratnya meninggi.

"Eh? I-iya Gaara-kun, Ma-maaf." Hinata bergegas mengambil tas kecilnya lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar.

Melihat kegugupan gadis itu Gaara langsung mengikutinya keluar.

"Hei tunggu Hinata." ia berseru memanggil Hinata yang hendak melangkah menuju gerbang. "Kau ingin ku jemput? Jam berapa?" lanjutnya.

"Jam 4 sore aku pulang." jawab hinata dengan gugup.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu jam 4 sore."

"I-iya, terimakasih Gaara-kun."

Gaara tak memperdulikan ucapan terimakasih dari gadis itu, ia segera memasuki mobilnya dan berbalik arah untuk pulang.

"Hei yo! Gaara, bagaimana kencan perdana mu?" Temari langsung mengagetkan Gaara yang baru saja memasuki apartemen milik orang tuanya yang hanya di huni selama mereka di Konoha.

"Kau apa-apaan sih?" Gaara merasa risih "Aku Cuma mengantarnya, aku tidak berkencan." Sanggahnya.

"Bertahap kan Gaara? Ha?" goda Temari.

"Terserah kau saja lah!" Gaara menghindari pertanyaan yang akan menjurus pada hal yang lebih pribadi.

Ia memasuki dapur dan memakan Apel yang tertata di sebuah keranjang yang terletak di atas meja makan.

"Bagaiman kencannya?" Karura yang sedang mencuci piring menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Cih..aku tidak kencan!" tegasnya dengan nada kesal.

"Hinata itu gadis yang baik, kau seharusnya sudah mengenalnya kan? Dia itu teman lamamu."

Gaara menarik kursi dan mendudukinya.

"Kaa-chan, Gaara tidak mau mengaku tuh." Temari tiba-tiba muncul di amabang pintu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Berisik kau, dasar Baka!" Gaara melempar Temari dengan sebutir Anggur dan tentu saja Temari langsung menghindar lari, lalu terdengar suara tawa renyah di sana.

"Hei Temari, kau jangan sering berlarian begitu." teriak Karura mengingatkan putrinya yang tengah hamil. "Kau juga Gaara, jangan terlalu kasar pada perempuan, Nee-san mu itu sedang hamil."

Gaara menguap malas dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Aku ngantuk." suaranya melemas "Ingatkan aku jam 4 nanti ya Kaa-chan." sambungnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Menjemput Hinata." jawabnya sambil meninggalkan dapur.

"Tuh kan kau mau menjemputnya segala." Temari kembali menggoda adik nya.

Terdengar Suara derap kaki seperti orang yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran lalu di susul oleh suara pintu yang terbanting keras.

Karura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, mereka tetap akrab, yah..walaupun keakrabannya itu berbeda dari yang lain.

.

.

**|Soulmate 1|**Dia kembali**|**

.

.

Dengan niat setengah Hati Gaara memutuskan untuk menjemput Hinata, Jalan raya Konoha tampak sangat ramai dan macet. Di waktu orang-orang pulang kerja memang akan selalu begini, macet dan 'membosankan'.

Gaara menyematkan _Cigarette_ di bibirnya, ia meraih pemantik dari dalam saku dan menyulutkan ujung rokok pada api.

Sudah hampir 15 menit ia bersabar dengan kemacetan yang terjadi di jalan, ia memasuki jalan yang lumayan sepi, menghirup nafas lega karena terbebas dari macet yang sangat menganggu.

Ia melajukan mobil _Bugatti Veyron_ nya dengan santai sembari menikmati suasana jalan sepi yang memang berpemandangan indah. Bunga Saukra bermekaran di sepanjang jalan, menjadikan jalan ini bernuansa romantis dan hangat.

Kedamaiannya tidak berlangsung lama ketika ia hampir saja menabrak seorang gadis yang menyebrang jalan dengan terburu-buru. Ia segera menginjak rem nya dan nyaris saja menabrak gadis itu.

Gaara turun dari mobilnya dengan perasaan kesal, sebelum ia membentak dan memariahi gadis itu, ia langsung menyadari bahwa ia pernah berjumpa dengan gadis itu, ia mengenalnya, seorang gadis berambut pink yang kini berada di hadapannya pun menatap mata _Jade _nya.

"K-kau?" gadis itu menunjuk ke arah Gaara. "Gaara ya?" gadis itu ragu.

"Kau Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya..ya ampun, kita bertemu lagi." serunya.

"Kau sedang apa sembarangan menyebrang begitu, untung saja aku cepat menginjak rem nya." tidak biasanya Gaara banyak bicara begini.

"Maaf, tadi aku buru-buru" Sakura manggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati."

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau di Konoha?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Sudahlah, jangan di bahas di jalan, " Gaara merasa tidak nyaman mengobrol di tengah jalan "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke cafe, tadinya aku mau mencari _Taxi _, tapi malah hampir tertabrak begini." ia terkikih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita ke cafe bersama saja." Gaara benar-benar lupa pada janjinya untuk menjemput Hinata.

.

.

**|Soulmate 1|**Dia kembali**|**

.

.

Sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu perjanjian mereka, Gaara belum juga muncul menampakkan batang hidungnya, Hinata semakin gelisah menunggu Gaara, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4.30 sore, jika ia tak segera pulang, maka ia akan disuguhi beberapa pertanyaan dari Ayahnya, keluarganya memang sangat menghargai waktu. Tapi bagaimana kalu saat ia pulang lalu Gaara datang kesini?

Hinata benar-benar bingung saat ini dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu Gaara.

1 jam, 2 jam, sampai matahari tenggelam Gaara tak kunjung datang, sepertinya Gaara tidak berniat untuk menjemput Hinata, dan tentu saja menyisakan kekecewaan pada hati Hinata. Satu-satunya yang ia harapkan adalah 'ia dapat selamat dari interogasi Ayahnya di rumah.'

"Tadaima." suaranya lesu, memendam kekesalan pada Gaara yang tak menepati janjinya.

Hiashi sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyilangkan tangannya di atas dada, namun ada sedikit hal yang terlihat berbeda, wajah Ayahnya tersenyum.

"Ma-maaf Tou-san." Hinata membungkukkan badannnya, ia menyadari kesalahannya.

"Tak apa." Hiashi menyentuh pundak putrinya "Tak apa kau pulang terlambat, kau pasti jalan-jalan dulu dengan Gaara kan? Tou-san senang kalian akrab kembali." ia tersenyum lebar.

Tidak ada yang bisa Hinata katakan setelah mendengar pernyataan senang dari Ayahnya. Perasaan kalut menyelimutinya lagi, akan sangat bermasalah kalau ia mengatakan bahwa Gaara tak menjemputnya dan membiarkannya menunggu sampai selarut ini, tapi kalau ia mengatakan bahwa ia habis jalan-jalan dengan Gaara, itu sangat bohong sekali.

"Hinata-chan habis berkencan ya?" Suara riang Ibunya menambahkan rasa bersalahnya "Ya ampun lihatlah Tou-san, Hinata sudah dewasa ya." Masumi berbicara pada suaminya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum hambar menyembunyikan kebohongannya.

Ia memasuki kamarnya dengan di ikuti oleh Masumi.

"Bagaimana kencannya?" Ibunya terdengar sangat antusias.

Hinata menghela nafas "Seperti kencan biasanaya." ia berbohong.

"Gaara baik pada mu kan?" masih selalu bersemangat.

Hinata berfikir sejenak, mencari sebuah kebaikan pada pria yang membiarkannya menunggu ber jam-jam. "Iya, dia baik." ia terpaksa berbohong kembali.

"Kaa-san senang kau bisa dekat dengan Gaara." Masumi tersenyum pada putrinya sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

Sejujurnya Hinata merasa sangat kesal pada perlakuan Gaara hari ini, Gaara membiarkannya menunggu tanpa menelfon atau membalas pesan singkat dari Hinata.

Ia tak berhenti memikirkan mengapa Gaara tidak jadi menjemputnya, namun entah mengapa ia selalu mengeliminasi kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi pada Gaara, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak berprasangka buruk pada Gaara. Mungkin Gaara mempunyai kesibukan mendadak, mungkin itu alasannya mengapa ia tak menjemput Hinata.

Ingin rasanya menelfon Gaara, menanyakan mengapa tidak jadi menjemputnya. Hinata berkali-kali melihat layar ponselnya, tidak ada pesan singkat maupun panggilan dari Gaara, hal itu membuatnya semakin ingin menghubungi si rambut merah itu. Tapi siapa dia kalau harus memprotes mengapa Gaara tidak jadi menjemputnya, bahkan ia bukan pacar Gaara kan?

Hinata terus memutar otak mencari alasan untuk menelfon Gaara, sepertinya ia harus menanyakan hal itu dengan cara halus tentunya.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk menekan tombol call pada nomor ponsel Gaara.

Tuut...tuut..tuut...lumayan agak Lama Hinata menunggu sampai pada akhirnya di jawab juga.

"Halo?" suara gadis yang menjawab panggilannya.

Hinata langsung terbelalak dengan degup jantung yang semakin cepat, ia langsung menutup panggilannya dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

Ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat kesal, berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di benaknya, siapa gadis yang menjawab panggilannya? Bagaimana bisa ponsel Gaara ada padanya? apa itu temari-nee? Tapi suaranya sama sekali tidak mirip denga suara Temari-nee.

Mungkinkah Hinata cemburu?

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**HoHoHo...Kasihan Hinata di tinggalin (T_T)**

**Jadi bagaimana menurut Minna-san tentang chapter ini?**

**Review penting sekali bagi Author, Mihihi (^^)v**

**Terimakasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca Fic ini,**

**I Freakin' Love You**


	2. Cherry Blossom Part I

**SOULMATE**

**27-February-2012**

**Soulmate**** **: **ViN****  
><strong>

**Naruto**** : Masashi Kishimoto**

**|Pair : GaaHina and GaaSaku|Genre: Romance|Rate : +T, Rating may change|Warnings : AU,OOC, Typos, Etc.|**

**Don't Like, Don't read.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**|Balasan Review|**

Oke dan akhirnya Chapter kemarin ada juga yang Review (^_^)

Saya senang ada yang bersedia membaca Fic saya, terimakasih banyak (^_^)

**sasuhina-caem** : Iya si panda penghancur hati berdarah dingin, teganya ninggalin Hinata (T_T)

**Rama Diggory Malfoy** : Wah..sama dong, saya juga suka GaaHina (^_^), Sasuke? hmm...iya maybe di Chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

**SuHi-18** : Iya pasti, semua perbuatan pasti ada balasannya, Gaara pasti ngerasain kayak gimana ga enaknya di tinggalin (-_-), Sakura itu...yah..pasti akan kejawab setelah baca Chapter ini (^_^)

**Wely** : Oke...ini udah Update (^_^)

* * *

><p><strong>|Soulmate 2|Cherry Blossom Part I|<strong>

.

.

Sakura memandang heran pada layar ponsel Gaara, penelfon yang iseng membuang pulsa hanya untuk mengerjai orang ya? Benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

"Ada apa?" Gaara yang baru kembali dari meja kasir langsung menanyai Sakura yang masih memegang ponselnya.

"Maaf ya aku mengangkat telfon nya." Sakura menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gaara segera melihat daftar _Log_ di ponselnya, ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat 12 digit nomor yang tak di kenal.

"Kenapa?"  
>"Tidak, mungkin orang yang salah sambung." jawabnya enteng "Ayo ku antar kau pulang." Gaara berjalan keluar mendahului Sakura.<p>

Sakura tak bisa berhenti memandang Gaara yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada jalanan, malam ini Konoha di guyur hujan, kerlip lampu dari berbagai bangunan di pinggiran jalan menghiasi Konoha, memperindah suasana sepanjang jalanan.

"Um..Gaara.."

"Ya." Gaara melirik Sakura.

"Aku kadang berpikir dan mengingat penyebab mengapa kita putus, yah...walaupun itu sudah lama sih." Semburat merah tampak pada pipi Sakura.

Gaara menyeringai "Coba kau ingat lagi masalahnya, kau yang meminta putus kan?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Gaara barusan, ia lah yang memutuskan Gaara dan memulai hubungan baru dengan orang lain.

"Lupakan saja." Gaara merasa hal itu sudah tidak perlu di bahas lagi, itu hanyalah kenangan lama.

"Maafkan aku Gaara." Sakura meraih pundak Gaara.

Gaara melepaskan tangan kanannya dari pegangan setir, lalu memengang tangan Sakura yang menempel di pundak kirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, kau tidak salah." _Jade _nya bertemu dengan _Emerland_ gadis bersurai pink itu.

Gaara kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. "Ketika sesuatu sudah terasa tidak nyaman, saat itulah seseorang harus berpindah ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. Kau maupun aku sama-sama tidak salah" Lanjutnya tanpa melihat Sakura.

Mobil _Bugatti Veyron_ nya berhenti di sebuah rumah ber-_cat_ merah muda.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi mobil yang di dudukinya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. "Gaara, terimakasih sudah mengantar ku." Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Gaara yang juga tengah melihat ke arah Sakura.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka saling pandang, Gaara ikut menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi mobilnya, memandangi air hujan yang berjatuhan membasahi jendela mobilnya. Mata _Jade_ nya memandang kosong pada _jendela mobil_ dengan _alat pembersih air hujan_ yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Gaara." Sakura memanggil nya,

"Hn." sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela depan.

Cup..kecupan kecil Sakura mendarat di pipi kiri Gaara. "Terimakasih."

Gadis berambut pink itu keluar dari mobil dan berlari kecil membuka gerbang rumahnya, lalu menghilang di balik gerbang besi setinggi 170 cm.

Sementara Gaara masih termangu memikirkan kecupan yang Sakura berikan untuknya, rasanya seperti berada dalam suasana saat itu, dimana mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Cinta semasa SMA, apakah mungkin akan terulang kembali?

.

.

**|Soulmate 2|^Gie^|**

.

.

Gaara membanting pintu mobilnya dan segera memasuki apartemennya.

Ia merasa kacau hari ini, memikirkan si Hyuuga yang mungkin sudah mengadu pada orang tuanya karena sudah ia abaikan, dan ketika semua kejadian itu sudah di adukan, entah apa yang akan terjadi, mungkin saja ia akan di ceramahi oleh omelan-omelan Karura yang membuat sakit telinga, ataupun...yah...Kazekage sang Ayah yang paling ia takuti.

"Gaara..." panggilan Ibunya membuat Gaara terpaksa untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Bagaimana acaranya?" Karura yang sedang menyulam memulai pembicaraan dengan putranya.

"Yeah...seperti biasanya." Gaara tak mau membahas tentang Hinata lagi, lagipula ia tak berkencan dengan Hinata, bertemu pun tidak. Ia hendak beranjak pergi meninggalakn ibunya yang masih ingin mengobrol dengannya.

"Ehem..." Kazekage berdehem ketika melihat anaknya mulai mengabaikan Karura.

"Ya Tou-san, aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata, kita jalan-jalan dan makan di sebuah Cafe, menyenangkan sekali." sepertinya Gaara tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika mendapatkan teguran kecil dari Ayahnya.

"Kau yakin?" suara berat Kazekage membuat nyali Gaara sedikit menciut, ia tak berani menatap mata Ayahnya.

Gaara membuang pandangannye ke arah jendela yang terbuka, melihat bunga Sakura yang bermekaran di luar sana. Mengingatkannya pada gadis bersurai pink yang kini memenuhi ruang hatinya kembali.

"Sudahlah Tou-san, mungkin Gaara lelah, jadi mengapa kita tidak membiarkannya masuk kamar dan beristirahat?." Karura menyadari perang dingin antara Ayah dan anak. "Ayo Gaara, cepat istirahat dulu." Karura tetap bersikap lembut pada anak bungsunya itu.

Gaara melangkahakan kakinya menuju kamar, ia diselamatkan oleh ibunya dari interogasi detail ayahnya itu.

Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya ketika memasuki kamar nyamannya, menjatuhkan badannya yang lelah ke atas ranjang epuk tempat favoritnya.

Ada suatu dorongan yang membuatnya untuk mengecek menu pesan di ponselnya, terdapat 3 pesan baru di sana, dan sepertinya pesan yang masuk beberapa jam yang lalu. Sebuah nomor yang sama dengan nomor yang menelfonnya sewaktu di Cafe.

Ia membacanya dan menghapusnya begitu saja. Gaara terlalu lelah untuk memperpanjang urusan dengan si penelfon dan si pengirim pesan itu, ia tertidur tanpa mengganti bajunya maupun melepaskan sepatunya.

.

.

**|Soulmate 2|^Gie^|**

.

.

Hinata membereskan buku-buku yang bertumpukan di atas lantai, menyusunnya di rak-rak yang berjejer rapih, penambahan buku baru yang dilakukan setiap sebulan sekali oleh pihak pengelola perpustakaan umum Konoha membuatnya harus pulang terlamabat sore ini, jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, itu berarti ia telat 1 jam dan Ayahnya pun akan memakluminya karena beliau juga mengetahui kalau setiap sebulan sekali Hinata mendapatkan jam kerja tambahan untuk membereskan buku-buku baru. Di sela kegiatannya yang tak terlalu berat, pikirannya melayang memikirkan 'teman kecilnya' yang kembali, ia memejamkan matanya membayangkan kenangan masa kecilnya dengan Gaara, senyuman kecil tersungging pada bibir merah mudanya.

"Hari itu telah datang, Gaara-kun benar-benar kembali." ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada sebuah buku tebal yang tengah ia bawa "Aku selalu percaya pada Gaara-kun, aku tak perduli perkataan orang, Gaara-kun tak pernah berbohong pada ku!"

Senyuman dan keyakinannya memudar perlahan saat ia mengingat kejadian itu. Pria bernama Gaara Sabaku yang kemarin berjanji untuk menjemputnya namun tak kunjung datang, seseorang yang selalu menjadi topik pembicaraan orang tuanya di rumah. Hinata mencoba untuk menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran semacam itu ketika otaknya mulai mempertanyakan siapa suara gadis yang menjawab panggilannya kemarin. Apa mungkin Gaara sedang berkencan? Tapi mana mungkin secepat itu mendapatkan seorang gadis yang mau di ajaknya berkencan. Terbayang wajah serius Gaara yang ia perhatikan saat Dia menyetir mobil untuk mengantarkannya kemarin. Dia tampan, jadi mungkin saja dia mendapatkan teman kencan secepat itu.

Hinata mengunci pintu kaca perpustakaan setelah memeriksa dan memastikan semuanya sudah rapi, ia benar-benar menjadi sangat bad mood hari ini, kejadian kemarin terus terulang dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak suka dengan pengingkar janji, namun mengapa ia masih selalu berharap untuk bertemu kembali dan mendengar kembali janji Gaara? Membingungkan.

Mata _L_avendernya melihat tepat ke arah jam 12 di depan gerbang Konoha _Preschool_, matanaya melebar ketika menangkap adanya sesuatu yang ia kenal, sebuah mobil _BMW Hitam _dengan seorang pria berambut Merah.

Gaara? Apa mungkin dia menjemputnya? Hinata mendekati pria berambut merah yang sedang bersandar di mobilnya sembari menghisap _Cigarette_ yang tinggal setengahnya.

"Gaara-kun?" ia ragu untuk menyebut nama pria yang meninggalkannya kemarin.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai bayar hutang ku kemarin." jawabnya kalem,

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai hutang." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak sedang buru-buru kan? Aku mau ke Cafe dulu untuk makan sore." Gaara membuang _Cigarette_ nya.

"Hei Hinata-chan..." seseorang dari arah gerbang _Preschool _berseru memanggil Hinata.

Mata _L_avendernya terbelalak melihat seorang gadis yang memanggilnya tadi. Seorang gadis berperawakan _Sexy_ yang mengenakan rok pendek di atas lutut dan T-shirt berwarna Pink.

Gadis itu melihat ke arah Hinata "Sedang apa kau di sini Hinata?" gadis itu mengerling pada Gaara "Kau mengenalnya?" lanjutnya.

"I-iya, ini Gaara-kun." Hinata memperkenalkan Gaara pada gadis itu dengan penuh keraguan "Gaara-kun, ini Sakura-chan." Hianta mengenalkan Sakura pada Gaara.

"Kita sudah kenal kok." Sakura berkacak pinggang " jadi mengapa kalian berdua berada di sini?"

"Aku kebetulan lewat sini dan bertemu Hinata." jawab Gaara datar.

Jawaban Gaara tadi sontak membuat Hinata kaget, bukannnya tadi ia bilang bahwa ia sengaja menjemput Hinata?

Dan lagi-lagi Hinata memilih untuk diam.

"Jadi apa aku boleh ikut?" Sakura berbicara pada Gaara namun pandangannya tertuju pada Hinata.

Gaara membukakan pintu depan untuk Sakura, dan tentu saja Sakura langsung masuk dan duduk di tempat yang sangat strategis untuk memandang wajah tampan Gaara.

Semantara Hinata, ia membuka pintunya sendiri dan duduk di kursi belakang dengan perasaan kesal berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Hinata menghabiskan waktunya untuk merasaan kombinasi kesal karena menyaksikan Sakura yang terus-terusan mengajak ngobrol Gaara dan mengalihkan konsentrasi pria berambut merah itu.

Kekhawatiran semasa kecilnya memang benar-benar terjadi, dari dulu Hinata sangat takut kalau Gaara mempunyai teman baru dan melupakannya, dan sekarang...apa yang terjadi? Mengingat keberadaannya yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi belakang pun tidak, Gaara benar-benar sudah tidak pernah melihatnya, Dia sudah tak seperti Gaara yang dulu.

Mereka makan dalam satu meja yang sama, ini akan terasa lebih menyebalkan bagi Hinata, menyaksikan Sakura yang sepertinya begitu dekat dengan Gaara, yah...satu-satunya yang membuatnya lega adalah sikap dingin Gaara pada Sakura walaupun diperlakukan manis oleh Sakura, tapi...sifat dingin itu sangat berbeda, setidaknya jika dengan Sakura, Gaara masih selalu meresponnya walaupun dengan nada yang datar, tapi kalau dengan Hinata, yah...paling hanya berakhir di tinggalkan seperti kemarin.

"Eh Gaara, bagaimana kalu kita bermain bola basket di sana." Sakura menunjuk ke arah area bermain "Kita bisa dapat hadiah lho, aku ingin dapat boneka." Kini Sakura mulai mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi berdiri.

"Kau yakin?" Gaara memandang sakura " ini sudah malam."

"AH...tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini kan _Friday night_."

"Yah..apa boleh buat."

Hinata menyaksikan 'teman kecilnya' di bawa oleh gadis pink itu menuju sebuah area bermain, ia memperhatikan mereka yang sedang melemparkan bola basket ke keranjang, mereka mulai terlihat sedikit akrab, bahkan ia dapat melihat Gaara tersenyum pada gadis pink itu, terlihat seperti sebuah kencan.

Sementara Hinata, duduk sendiri dengan di temani oleh segelas susu coklat yang masih utuh. Gadis berkulit putih itu menghela nafas beratnya dan mencoba untuk berjalan menghindar dari pemandangan itu, pemandangan yang menunjukkan keakraban Gaara dan Sakura.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah toko binatang peliharaan, mungkin ini akan sedikit menghibur, Hinata memang sangat menyukai hewan, matanya tertuju pada seekor kucing jenis_ Tabby cat _berwarna Oranye yang masih kecil.

"Hei Hinata." gadis berambut pirang menyapanya.

"I-Ino-chan, selamat malam." Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" Ino melihat ke samping kanan dan kiri Hinata "Kau sendirian?"

"T-tidak, aku bersama seseorang."

"Haa~...kau sedang kencan ya?"goda Ino.

"T-tidak Ino-chan, aku tidak kencan, hanya saja-"

Hinata kembali teringat pada keakraban mereka berdua, bagaimana bisa ada yang mengiranya sedang berkencan di saat seperti ini? Bukan kencan namanya jika seseorang yang mengajak kita menemukan orang lain untuk di ajaknya bermain dan melupakan keberadaan kita.

.

.

**|Soulmate 2|^Gie^|**

.

.

Sakura memeluk sebuah boneka Gurita berwarna ungu, mata _Emerland_ nya mengisyaratkan sebuah kebahagiaan. Mereka berdiri berdampingan di sebuah trotoar dan memandang mobil-mobil yang lewat.

"Kau yakin mau pulang naik _Taxi _saja?" Gaara membuka suara.

"Iya, lagipula rumah kita kan berbeda arah." ia merekatkan pelukannya pada boneka yang baru ia dapatkan "Terimakasih ya bonekanya." kepalanya ia sandarkan pada Bahu Gaara.

Gaara tak dapat berkata apapun, ia hanya bisa melihat ke arah gadis yang bersandar di bahunya, dan sebagai lelaki, Gaara tergerak untuk merengkuh bahu gadis itu.

"Aku masih bisa merasakan suasana kencan pertama kita, kau ingat itu Gaara?" Sakura mengenang masa lalunya.

"Hn." hanya itu yang dapat Gaara katakan di tengah kehangatan sebuah pertemuannya dengan 'manatan pacar'.

"Hubunganku sedang buruk dengan Naruto." Sakura mulai menceritakan masalah pribadinya. "Naruto itu pacar ku yang sekarang." jelasnya

"Jangan asal ambil keputusan sebelum berfikir." Gaara mengingatkan Sakura, ia sudah paham betul sifat ceroboh Sakura yang selalu mengambil tindakan sebelum berfikir.

Sakura melepaskan satu tangannya dari pelukan bonekanya dan memeluk pinggang Gaara. "Aku jadi berfikir bahwa kau pria terbaik."

Sebuah _T_axi berhenti di hadapan mereka berdua dan membuat Sakura terpaksa melewatkan momen hangat itu. Gadis pink itu pergi.

Angin malam berhembus. Udara yang dingin membuat Gaara harus menaikkan seleretan _jumper _jaket hitam yang di kenakannya. Pikiran tentang Sakura perlahan menghilang ketika ia menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak dengannya. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkannya begitu saja, sekarang Hinata menghilang dan ia yang bertanggung jawab atas gadis berkulit putih itu. Perasaan kesal memenuhi kepala pria dingin itu, ia terus berjalan dan melakukan pencarian dengan kedua mata tajamnya, sampai pada akhirnya ketika ia melewati sebuah toko hewan, ia melihat seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal, tak salah lagi itu pasti Hinata, seorang gadis yang selalu memakai baju kebesaran, selera _fashion_ nya pasti sangat buruk.

Gaara memasuki toko itu dan sudah tidak sabar untuk memarahi Hinata yang sembarangan pergi begitu saja.

"Kau kemana saja sih Hinata!" suaranya meninggi dan berhasil membuat gadis itu menoleh kaget.

"M-maaf Gaara-kun, tadi ku pikir seharusnya aku pergi saja." mata _L_avendernya bertemu dengan _Jade _yang memancarkan kekesalan.

"Bukan begini caranya, kau sudah membuang waktu ku untuk mencari mu, sekarang kau enak-enakan di toko hewan." nadanya masih tetap meninggi, bahkan terdengar seperti bentakan.

Ingin rasanya Hinata berteriak, mencurahkan rasa kesalnya dan mengatakan 'Kau pikir kau tidak membuang waktu ku? Kau membiarkanku menunggu sementara kau asik dengan Sakura!' namun lagi-lagi kata-kata itu harus ia telan kembali, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Hinata Hyuuga selain 'menitikkan air mata'.

Pria yang tadi meneriakinya itu langsung saja meleleh ketika melihat tetesan air mata di sepasang mata _Lavender_ nya.

"Sudahlah lupakan." katanya tenang "Cepat masuk ke mobil, ini kuncinya, aku akan menyusul." Gaara memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Hinata.

Hinata berjalan lesu menuju mobil milik Gaara, mungkin kalau ia jadi Sakura, pasti Gaara akan mengantarkannya dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sakura...gadis cantik sepupu Tsunade-sama pemilik _Preschool_ tempat Hinata kerja, semua pria tertarik akan kecantikan dan keindahan tubuhnya, ironisnya Gaara juga begitu, termakan oleh pesona Sakura yang memang tak perlu diragukan lagi, dia benar-benar sempurna, cantik, _sexy_ dan pandai bergaul. Hinata duduk di kursi samping pengemudi, ia meihat bayangan dirinya dari kaca jandela mobil. Hinata yang biasa saja, yang selalu menundukkan kepalanya, dan tidak _sexy_, sama sekali tidak. Ia memejamkan matanya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi mobil dan mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan itu.

Seseorang membuka pintu mobil dan membuat Hinata membenahi posisi duduknya, ia melihat Gaara yang sedang membawa seekor kucing dan sebuah kantung plastik di tangan kirinya.

Gaara menduduki tempatnya dan menutup pintu mobil kembali.

"Ini." Gaara menyerahkan anak kucing yang ia bawa "Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf karena meninggalkan mu tadi." ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Hinata memangku anak kucing berwarna Oranye itu dan mengelus bulunya yang halus "Tadi aku sempat melihat ini di toko hewan, kebetulan sekali Gaara-kun membeli kucing yang ku inginkan."

Gaara tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalanan yang sedikit macet.

Hinata menelan ludah karena perkataannya tidak di respon. Sikap Gaara ketika dengan Hinata memang berbeda dengan sikapnya ketika dengan Sakura.

"Kau perlu memberinya nama." respon yang terlalu lambat dalam _etika _pembicaraan.

Hinata memikirkan nama yang akan ia berikan pada peliharaan barunya, memikirkan nama jenis bunga, nama tokoh kartun, nama-nama lainnya yang terdengar bagus. "Kucing jantan ya, A-akan ku panggil _Friday_ ."

Mendengar Nama itu membuat Gaara memandang aneh pada gadis di sebelahnya "Kau aneh sekali ya?"

"A-ano Gaara-kun, hari ini kan hari jum'at." penjelasan yang sangat sederhana.

Gaara mengangkat alisnya, merasakan sebuah keanehan dalam diri gadis ini. "Baiklah terserah kau saja mau menamai apa."

Hinata memperhatikan pemandangan diluar kaca jendela mobil, di tengah-tengah keheningan, Gaara membuka pembicaraan dengannya.

"Kau kenal Sakura?"

Hinata yang merasa di ajak bicara pun langsung merespon seadanya "I-iya, dia sepupu pemilik _Preschool_ tempat aku bekerja."

"Menurut mu, bagaimana dia?"

"Aku tidak begitu menyukainya." gumamnya

"Apa?" Gaara tidak dapat mendengar gumaman Hinata tadi "Bisakah kau berbicara lebih keras?"

"A-ano Gaara-kun, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja aku tidak menyukainya." Hinata selalu jujur pada 'teman kecilnya' itu.

"Mengapa? Dia gadis yang baik." Gaara melakukan pembelaan.

"Iya, lebih dari itu, dia bahkan gadis yang sempurna." lirihnya.

Suara yang hampir seperti bisikan itu dapat terdengar oleh Gaara, ia menyeringai.

"Ba-banyak pria yang menyukainya, karena dia itu cantik dan pandai bergaul."

"Lalu mengapa kau membencinya?" Gaara sesekali memperhatikan Hinata dari sudut matanya.

"I-itu sudah lama, sejak 5 bulan yang lalu, se-seharusnya aku sudah bisa melupakan tapi—" Hinata menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa dia mengambil seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Hinata langsung memandang kaget pada Gaara, pria itu seolah-olah dapat dengan mudahnya membaca lembar demi lembar rahasia yang ia sembunyikan, yang bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun tidak tahu.

"Apa benar begitu Hyuuga?" Gaara bertanya kembali dengan seringainya.

"I-iya." Hinata tertunduk lemas. "Sakura mengambil Naruto-kun yang pada waktu itu masih jadi pacar ku."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak melakukan apa-apa?" Gaara mencoba untuk mencari tahu tentang sisi kehidupan gadis itu.

"T-tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan saat pacarku memutuskan ku demi orang lain."

Hening...hampir setengah jalan menuju rumah dan mereka saling terdiam setelah kalimat dari hinata menutup pembicaraannya.

Gaara nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, rasa kasihan pada Hinata dan rasa kecewa pada Sakura karena sudah setega itu pada Hinata. Namun semua yang Hinata ceritakan itu tak dapat membuatnya berfikir buruk tentang Sakura, Dia tetap Saja mantan pacarnya yang pernah mengukir kenangan terindah bersamanya.

"Sudah sampai." kata Gaara datar.

Hinata langsung meraih tasnya dan mengambil sekantung plastik yang berisi makanan untuk kucing barunya, Ia memeluk _Friday_ dan bersiap untuk membuka pintu mobil, Gaara meraih pundaknya untuk mencegahnya keluar.

"Sebentar..." suara beratnya terdengar kembali, mereka saling bertatapan, Hinata tampak sangat gugup dan mengigit bibirnya.

"A-ada apa?" Hinata menghindari tatapan mata Gaara, ia menundukkan kepalanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal penting,"

Hinata masih belum berani menatap Gaara, ia mempermainkan ekor kucing yang ia pangku untuk menghilangkan rasa geroginya.

"Kau masih ingat kan ketika aku berjanji untuk kembali dan menikahimu?" Gaara mulai berbicara tentang hal yang serius.

Jantung Hinata berdetak semakin kencang mengingat janji itu, sebuah janji yang selalu ia ingat semenjak kecil, semenjak ia belum mengerti arti 'Menikah' sampai sekarang ia sudah mengerti arti 'Menikah', itu berarti Hinata akan hidup bersama pria berambut merah itu dan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu. Pipinya merona membayangkan hal itu dalam hidupnya.

"Ku rasa itu hanyalah janji seorang anak kecil yang—" Gaara mengantung kalimatnya dan menyeringai "Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa arti 'menikah' pada saat mengucapkannya." Nadanya penuh penekanan pada kata 'Menikah'.

"A-apa maksud Gaara-kun dengan 'janji seorang anak kecil'?" Hinata meminta penjelasan akan kalimat itu.

Gaara menghela nafasnya untuk mengatakan sebuah kejujuran "Bisa di bilang pada saat itu aku mengatakannya secara tidak sadar, dan ku harap kau lupakan saja janji konyol itu."

Hinata terkesiap akan kalimat terkhir yang terlontar dari mulut Gaara, wajah yang tadinya ia tundukkan sekarang sudah menatap tajam Gaara, ini pertamakalinya dalam sejarah seorang Hinata Hyuuga berani menatap tajam tepat di mata seorang pria. Hinata menelan ludah berkali-kali, mengatur nafasnya agar tetap tenang, hari ini sudah cukup ia di buat kesal oleh Gaara, dan bahkan saat akan pulang pun ia di beri oleh-oleh rasa kesal lagi.

"Dengar Gaara kun," Hinata menunjuk tepat di wajah Gaara "Itu hak mu untuk menepati janjimu ataupun tidak, Tapi jika kau mengatakan itu ialah janji yang konyol, aku tidak bisa terima, karena ada seseorang yang selalu percaya pada sebuah janji yang barusan kau katakan Konyol itu!kau mengerti Gaara? Mengerti?" Suaranya meninggi melebur dengan emosinya yang sedari tadi ia pendam, Hinata baru saja membentak Gaara. Ia langsung keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintunya, ia berlari memasuki gerbang rumahnya, menutup gerbang itu dan bersandar pada gerbang besi dibelakangnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, air matanya mulai menetes di barengi oleh suara mobil Gaara yang pergi menjauh dari depan gerbang rumahnya.

Hinata megatur nafasnya dan mengusap sisa air matanya, ia tak boleh terlihat begini di depan orang tuanya.

"Tadaima..." suaranya agak serak .

Tak ada yang menjawab, mungkin orang tuanya sudah tertidur dan ia merasa beruntung karena tidak harus repot-repot mencari alasan penyebab matanya menjadi sembab.

Hinata memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Ibunya sedang merapikan buku-buku di atas meja belajar Hinata. Ia menghela nafas berat, mempersiapkan alasan mengapa ia terlihat sembab.

"Tadaima." Ia mengulaingi kalimat itu untuk menyadarkan Ibunya akan keberadaannya.

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah pulang? Apa itu?" Ibunya melihat ke arah seekor kucing yang ia peluk.

Hinata menurunkan anak kucing dari pelukannya, anak kucing itu langsung berlarian.

"Itu peliharaan baru ku, namanya _Friday_" jawabnya lemas sembari meletakkan tas jinjingnya ke atas meja belajar.

"Kau menangis?" Ibunya membelai rambut panjang Hinata.

"Tidak Kaa-chan, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan dan mengantuk."

"Kau di antar Gaara? Mana dia?"

"Dia sudah pulang." Hinata membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu.

"Ya sudah, sekarang mandilah dan istirahat." Masumi mulai meninggalkan kamar Hinata. "Jangan lupa besok ada acara penting." Sambungnya.

"Acara apa?" Hinata berdo'a dalam hati semoga saja bukan acara pertemuan Hyuuga dan Sabaku, karena besok ia sama sekali tidak mau bertemu dengan Gaara, ia masih kesal dengan perlakuan Gaara padanya seharian ini.

"Keluarga Uchiha akan berkunjung." Jawab Masumi sembari menutup pintu geser kamar Hinata.

Uchiha?

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Ya ampun, niat mau jalan berdua malah ada Sakura, kejadian yang menyebalkan di cuekin saat jalan-jalan plus di marahin lagi...ihh (=_=')**

****Jadi bagaimana menurut Minna-san tentang chapter ini?****

**Review penting sekali bagi Author, Mihihi (^^)v**

**Terimakasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca Fic ini,**

**I Freakin' Love You**

**|^GiE^|**


	3. Onyx

**SOULMATE**

**02-March-2012**

**Soulmate**** **: **ViN****  
><strong>

**Naruto**** : Masashi Kishimoto**

**|Pair : GaaHina, GaaSaku, SasuHina|Genre: Romance|Rate : +T, Rating may change|Warnings : AU,OOC, Typos, Etc.|**

**Don't Like, Don't read.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**|Balasan Review|**

Ya ampun...terimakasih banyak yang sudah Read and Review di chapter sebelumnya (^_^)

Saya seneng...Minna bersedia buat baca bahkan Review Fic saya (^_^)

**Rama Diggory Malfoy**: Kyaa...first Reviewer di chap 2, hahaha...makasih udah Fave (^_^) oke cekidot aja lanjutannya gimana, mari ...silahkan baca (^_^)

**Lady no name** : Hehe...bisa jadi, cekidot aja lanjutannya (^_^)

**Zae-Hime** : Wah...udah ga sabar mau balas perlakuan si Gaara nih (^_^)

**Aiza-chan kim** : Kehadiran Sasuke akan mengubah Hinata menjadi lebih baik kok (^_^)

**sasuhina-caem** : Sasuke nya di pinjem dulu yah, sebentar aja kok (^_^)

**hyuuchiha alvie-chan** : Gaara itu sebenarnya cowok plin-plan #digampar, hahaha...cekidot lanjutannya (^_^)

**suka snsd** : Oke ini sudah Update (^_^)

**shichanhallyu** : Putuskanlah saja Gaara-kun, lalu bilang I Love You Sasu-kun #Nyanyi, ga apa-apa baru review, udah mau review pun saya sangat senang (^_^)

**Meyco** : Iyap...ada SasuHina (^_^)

**akemimatsushina **: Kyaa...semoga ini termasuk dalam kategori update cepet (^_^)

**AmiiNina** : Huaa...iya tuh, saya juga ikutan emosi sama si kampret ganteng itu #nunjuk Gaara

**eurekabigail** : Haduh ini dia, Typo lah yang susah saya hindari, tapi ini bukan berarti saya ga meriksa ulang, Gomeeeeeeeen (^_^).

**mysunshine** : Iyap...Sasuke datang untuk memberi kenyamanan pada Hinata yang galau (^_^)

**SuHi-18** : Kyaaa...kok ide kita bisa sama sih (=_=') Hinata memang sedikit mengubah Fashion nya. Makasih Fave nya (^_^)

**uchihyuu nagisa **: Gomen lagi atas typo nya (^_^) oke cekidot lanjutannya.

** cry** : Hinata terlalu baik, dia gak tega menindas (^_^)

**Wely** : Iya, aq juga pengen Happy Ending, (^_^)

**OraRi HinaRa** : Cekidot aja lanjutannya, (^_^)

**Kazehaya Yesterday** : Uwaaaa...makasih udh Fave, Salam kenal (^_^)

Dan terimakasih untuk semuanya (^_^)

Gomen di sini mungkin Gaara nya OOC banget...

* * *

><p><strong>|Soulmate 3|Onyx|<strong>

.

.

Ia masih setia berdiri berhadapan dengan seseorang yang berada di depannya, seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan nya, rambut panjang dengan poni padat di dahinya, iris _lavender_, kulit putih, senyuman yang sama. Ia seolah tengah bertatapan dengan seseorang yang berada di hadapannya.

Ia mengigit bibirnya, seakan menemukan sebuah kesalahan pada bayangan cermin di hadapannya, Sebuah fakta yang ia rasakan ialah dirinya terlihat cantik di sana, sama seperti perasaan perempuan pada umumnya saat mereka memandangi bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di dalam cermin.

Sakura, apa dia terlalu sempurna sehingga dia dapat dengan mudahnya mengambil 'Naruto' dari hidupnya?, Hah...itu sudah menjadi cerita lama yang secara otomatis sudah terlupakan dan termaafkan, dan apakah kali ini ia masih memiliki kantung kesabaran untuk memafkan ketika ia perlahan menyadari bahwa 'teman kecilnya' di ambil oleh orang yang sama?

Dalam risaunya ia masih dapat meyadari suara-suara percakapan dua wanita dari arah ruang tamu, seperti sedang membicarakan hal yang sangat menarik, mereka saling bersahutan, terkikih, nada terkejut, sama seperti pembicaraan kedua sahabat yang baru bertemu. Namun ia tak merasakan hal yang sama ketika 'teman kecilnya' kembali, bertemu justru membuka luka baru, terluka oleh orang yang sama dalam masalah yang sama, ah..tidak..masalahnya tidak sama, Gaara hanya 'teman kecilnya', tidak lebih.

Uchiha...klan elit yang merupakan klan yang bersahabat baik dengan klan Hyuuga, mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu, berbagi cerita yang mereka lalui masing-masing, dan tak lupa membicarakan anak-anak yang sepertinya sudah menjadi hal wajib dalam acara reuni.

Ia berjalan perlahan keluar kamarnya sembari memeluk anak kucing yang ia beri nama _Friday_, menuju tempat dimana ia bertemu untuk pertamakalinya dengan Gaara, 'teman kecilnya'. Si rambut merah itu memang sangat mengagumkan, bahkan saat dia berlaku seenaknya dan tidak perduli, dia masih dapat menduduki barisan terpenting dalam pikiran Hinata. Dengan adanya kunjungan dari Uchiha pun Hinata masih sempat memikirkan si rambut merah itu, memikirkan bagaimana mereka bertemu, percakapan pertama, saat Gaara mengantarnya ke _preschool_, saat dia dengan seenaknya melupakan janji untuk menjemput, saat dia melupakannya di Cafe semalam, dan pikirannya terhenti saat mengingat kalimat si pria dingin itu _'...dan ku harap kau lupakan saja janji konyol itu.' _Yah...Hinata mulai merasa konyol saat ia menyadari dirinya yang selalu menanti janji itu, janji seorang anak kecil, Konyol...sama seperti kata Gaara, mungkin Gaara benar, itu janji konyol.

Di ruangan ini, tepatnya di ruang makan tempat ia di tinggalkan berdua dengan si rambut merah itu, ruangan yang sama namun terasa berbeda, ia duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang pria Uchiha, anak bungsu dari klan Uchiha, berambut hitam dan...yah...harus di akui, Dia tampan.

"Siapa namanya?." Uchiha itu mengawali percakapannya, mata _Onyx_ nya menuju pada kucing Oranye yang berada di pangkuan Hinata.

"F-_Friday_." Hinata ragu menyebutkan nama itu, mungkin Uchiha itu juga akan melakukan respon yang sama, seringai heran akan tampak di situ.

"Ku kira namanya _Garfield_." sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, entah apa artinya, kombinasi heran dan lucu mungkin.

"Thehehe~ B-bukan." Hinata bingung harus melakukan apa di saat seperti ini.

"Kau Hinata kan?" Ia mengalihkan arah bicaranya.

"I-iya...ma-maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu nama mu." seperti biasa, seorang Hinata Hyuuga lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya dari pada harus bertatapan langsung dengan pria.

"Aku Sasuke, wajar saja jika kau tak tahu aku, kita memang belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Hinata masih tertunduk, ia menjadi lebih diam, bahkan melebihi ukuran diam nya si Uchiha di sampingnya itu.

"Aku benci dengan orang yang di ajak bicara lalu tidak merespon atau melihat ke arah ku." Sasuke bangkit dan memulai langkahnya untuk meninggalkan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu." Hinata secara reflek meraih tangan Sasuke dan menghentikannya, dan untuk pertama kalinya _lavender_ nya tak lagi membayangkan si _jade _yang keras kepala, ia menemukan hal baru di sana, _Onyx _milik pria Uchiha.

"Lepaskan." Nada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, pria Uchiha itu berubah dingin, bahkan mata _Onyx_ nya menatap tajam pada Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Sasuke, ia tertunduk lemas sambil bergumam "Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun."

.

.

**|Soulmate 3|^Gie^|**

.

.

Hinata masih mengingat betul insiden membingungkan di ruang makannya seminggu yang lalu, dimana ia bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha untuk pertama kalinya, lalu meninggalkan kesan baik dan ramah, namun setelah insiden tersebut, Kesan pertama bertemu dengan pria Uchiha itu berubah menjadi 'Aneh', pria itu mudah berubah. Dan yang lebih anehnya Hinata mendapati dirinya sedang makan siang di sebuah Cafe dengan pria Uchiha itu, memakan kue Muffin cokelat yang di pesannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Untuk sementara ini Sasuke masih bersikap biasa padanya, tak ada lagi tatapan tajam di kedua _Onyx _nya itu.

"Jadi kau menikmati kerja mu di perpustakaan itu?" Sasuke meraih sebuah gelas yang berisi _soft drinks_ dan meminumnya menggunakan sedotan

"I-iya Sasuke-kun, menyenangkan, banyak buku menarik di sana, Sasuke-kun suka baca?." Hinata sudah mulai memahami sifat Sasuke yang sepertinya benci di abaikan.

Pria itu nampak berfikir sejenak sebelum mengatakan sesuatu "Tidak begitu suka, hanya pada waktu luang saja."

"Sasuke-kun pasti sangat sibuk ya di sana, di—" Hinata mencoba mengingat kembali kota tempat Sasuke tinggal.

"Otogakure." jawabnya sambil menjejalkan potongan muffin ke mulut dan mengunyahnya.

"Thehehe~ iya, Otogakure." Hinata tertawa, belum pernah ia tertawa seriang ini.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat gadis Hyuuga di hadapannya.

Semuanya terasa berbeda, Hinata tersenyum kembali, bahkan lebih dari itu, ia tertawa tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mungkin akan melirik ke arahnya.

"Hei ada sisa cokelat di bibir mu." Sasuke memberi isyarat dengan tunjukan kecil.

"Be-benarkah?" Hinata langsung berusaha menghapusnya dengan tisue.

"Bukan di situ—sedikit lagi."

Sasuke meraih tisue yang di pegang Hinata, ia mencondongkan badannya dan menghapus pelan sisa cokelat di bibir Hinata. Mungkin orang yang tidak sengaja melihatnya akan mengira mereka akan berciuman, dan benar saja, ada sebuah umpatan yang mereka terima.

"_Slut!_" Seseorang di belakang Hinata menggumamkan kata itu

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum ia bangkit dan menghapiri orang itu.

"Jadi apa masalahmu?" Sasuke menatap tajam pada orang yang bergumam tadi yang ternyata seorang pria.

"Bercumbulah di tempat lain, kau mengerti?" pria itu bangkit dan membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke "Tidakkah kau tahu ini tempat umum?"

Hinata bangkit dan menghampiri Sasuke, ia berniat untuk menenangkan teman Uchiha nya itu,tapi...pria itu...ia mengenalnya, seseorang yang tak ingin ia temui dan sekarang berada di depan matanya.

Hinata bergegas menarik lengan Sasuke dan memaksanya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu, ia benar-benar tidak ingin bermasalah hari ini.

Seorang pria berambut merah kini berdiri terpaku memandang lelaki berambut _Raven _yang di tarik paksa oleh 'teman kecilnya', mungkin mereka pacaran, itu analisa pertamanya saat melihat Hinata berdua dengan pria _Raven_ yang tak ia kenal.

Sebenarnya sejak awal Gaara sudah menyadari keberadaan Hinata dengan pria asing itu, ia mencoba untuk tidak melihat ke arah meja itu, ia mencoba untuk fokus pada Sakura yang berada di hadapannya, namun ada satu alasan yang entah apa itu namanya, alasan untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Hinata dengan pria asing itu, walaupun secara teknis itu tidak penting, namun jauh di dalam hati Gaara itu sangat penting, sangat.

.

.

**|Soulmate 3|^Gie^|**

.

.

"Kau mengenal dia?"

Hinata tak bergeming, matanya sibuk memandangi pemandangan jalanan dari kaca jendela mobil, mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran tentang Gaara. Ia tidak ingin lagi ada sebuah masalah yang berurusan dengan pemilik mata _jade _ itu, namun kenyataannya, kemanapun ia pergi, Gaara selalu ada dalam pikirannya maupun dalam kehidupannya, mereka selalu bertemu di saat-saat yang tak di kehendaki.

Astaga...memikirkan Gaara terus membuatnya lupa bahwa seorang Sasuke Uchiha itu benci di abaikan. Ia langsung bergegas meresponnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak kenal dia." Ia berbohong.

Sasuke terdiam, matanya tertuju pada jalan raya.

Hinata menelan ludah dan merasa khawatir, jawabannya memang telat, dan wajar saja kalau Sasuke marah.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun." matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran, ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pundak Sasuke.

"Sudahlah." jawabnya datar.

"A-aku mengaku salah karena aku telat menjawab." Ia menunduk, meruntuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh.

"Bukan itu, aku memang benci di abaikan, tapi aku lebih benci jika ada yang berbohong padaku." suaranya masih tetap datar.

Hinata merasakan sekujur tubuhnya membeku, begitu mudahnya pria Uchiha itu menebak tepat sasaran. Rasanya dalam keadaan seperti ini diam akan lebih baik, namun Sasuke benci di abaikan, ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Sasuke sudah langsung memotongnya.

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak mengenalnya" ia menatap Hinata "Reaksi bertemu dengan orang yang di kenal dan tidak itu sangat berbeda."

"I-iya, dia Gaara, dari keluarga Sabaku," kini Hinata merasa benar-benar seperti orang bodoh,

"Oh...keluarga Sabaku ya" sudut bibirnya terangkat

Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"ngomong-ngomong so'al keluarga Sabaku—"

"A-ada apa dengan keluarga Sabaku?" Hinata tak bisa membuang pikiran tentang Gaara dan keluarganya, ia masih selalu perduli pada pria berambut merah itu.

"Keluarga ku berkunjung ke Konoha untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan keluarga Sabaku."

"S-siapa yang akan menikah?" ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Entahlah, setahu ku mereka akan menikahkan putra nya."

"B-benarkah?" detak jantungnya perlahan terasa cepat.

"Ya...mungkin pria yang di Cafe itu, tapi—entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengenal keluarga itu." Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

Hinata terdiam kembali, memikirkan perkataan Sasuke tadi, yah...mungkin Gaara akan menikahi Sakura, tapi...bagaimana dengan Naruto? Bukannya Sakura masih berpacaran dengan Naruto? Yah...tak sulit bagi seorang Sakura untuk memutuskan dan memulai hubungan lagi.

"Ada yang salah?" Sasuke menyadari perubahan sikap Hinata.

"Ti-tidak Sasuke-kun, aku hanya berfikir saja siapa yang akan menikah," Hinata mempermainkan jarinya menutupi rasa geroginya.

"Kemungkinan besar sih pria berambut merah itu, siapa tadi namanya, Gaa—siapa?" Sasuke mencoba mengingat nama pria yang tadi di sebut Hinata.

"Gaara, " Hinata mengingatkan.

"iya...Gaara, kemungkinan Gaara yang akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Mengapa Sasuke-kun bisa berfikiran begitu?"

"Yah...seperti yang ku katakan, aku tidak begitu mengenal keluarga Sabaku, itu hanya tebakan ku saja, mungkin karena tadi aku melihat dia bersama wanita berambut merah muda itu, mereka sepertinya sedang kencan."

Hinata tertunduk lemas, ia muak dengan pembicaraan ini, memikirkan Gaara yang benar-benar menganggap janji itu sebagai hal konyol yang mudah di lupakan.

"Sepertinya kau punya masalah dengan si Gaara itu?" alisnya terangkat.

"Ti-tidak...aku hanya memikirkan saja, me-mereka serasi ya, Sakura-chan...dia memang gadis yang tahu tentang kesukaan laki-laki, Se-semoga mereka bahagia." Hinata tersenyum hambar

"Oh...jadi gadis berambut merah muda itu namanya Sakura ya?"

"I-iya, dia cantik kan?"

"Kau juga cantik, Hinata." Sasuke memberikan senyuman untuk Hinata, yah...walaupun kedua matanya masih tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"Eh?" Hinata melebarkan bola matanya.

"Mengapa?" Sasuke melirik Hinata.

"Benar kah?" rona merah tergores di kedua pipinya.

Sejauh ini, belum ada yang mengatakannya cantik secara langsung, mungkin bisa di bilang Sasuke orang pertama yang menilainya cantik.

"Lebih dari benar." Ia menyeringai.

"Tapi aku ini,-" Ia mengigit bibirnya "Ba-bahkan ada yang mengatakan selera Fashion ku buruk, thehehe~" ia tertawa hambar.

"Bukan masalah, jika begitu—" Sasuke sesekali menoleh ke arah Hinata "mengapa tidak kita ubah saja? Dengan seperti itu, ku rasa kau jauh lebih mengagumkan dari gadis bernama Sakura itu."

Hinata bernafas lega, setidaknya ada seseorang yang lebih perhatian padanya, bahkan ia sudah sedikit melupakan tentang sakit hatinya akan perkataan Gaara.

Sasuke Uchiha, dia berbeda dengan Gaara, mungkin sifatnya seperti ibunya Mikoto-uchiha, sejauh ini, dia terasa sangat mengagumkan.

.

.

**|Soulmate 3|^Gie^|**

.

.

"Tadaima..." Hinata berseru, namun kelihatannya tak ada orang di rumah.

Hinata segera memasuki kamarnya, melihat keadaan _Friday _ yang ia tinggalkan beberapa jam yang lau, kucing pemberian Gaara itu tampak sedang tertidur pulas di atas tas milik Hinata yang terletak di atas meja belajar.

Hinata memutar CD _Smooth Jazz_, musiknya menenagkan. Ia berbaring sebentar di atas ranjang nyamannya, mendengarkan dan menarik napas yang panjang dan dalam. Kehadiran Sasuke Uchiha membuatnya merasa sedikit membaik, Pria itu seperti malaikat saja, di saat perasaan sedang kacau, dia datang seperti sebuah obat yang siap menyembuhkan luka hatinya, yah...walaupun terkadang dia bersikap dingin, tapi...dia benar-benar baik, setidaknya dia adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan 'Cantik' secara langsung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata merasakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk di Ponsel nya, ia segera meraihnya dan menjawabnya tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggil.

"Hei...apa yang kau lakukan di Cafe itu? Dengan orang asing? Memalukan!" suara di seberang sana langsung menegurnya tanpa basa-basi.

Hinata menyadari bahwa itu Gaara, menelfon langsung dan memarahi? Apa maksudnya? Ia terbayang sekelebat kejadian-kejadian menjengkelkan itu.

"Bukan urusan mu." Hinata menanggapinya dengan tenang.

"Apa maksud mu dengan 'bukan urusan mu'? heh?" intonasinya meninggi.

"A-aku tidak pernah menganggu kencan Gaara-kun dengan Sakura, jadi jangan pernah menganggu kencan ku!" Hinata memiliki cukup banyak keberanian untuk mengatakan itu.

"Hei...aku tidak kencan dengan Sakura, asal kau tahu itu!" ia terdiam sejenak "Jadi kau kencan dengan pria berengsek itu?"

"Aku tidak perduli Gaara-kun kencan atau tidak dengan Sakura, dan satu hal lagi, jangan menyebutnya pria berengsek, dia punya nama!" Hinata semakin terpancing emosi.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan namanya!" desis Gaara.

Hinata terdiam, keadaan menjadi hening.

"Nanti malam akan ku jemput, aku ingin bicara." nada bicara nya normal kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku ada janji dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Aku akan menjemput mu!" dia memaksa.

"Kau keras kepala ya! Aku tidak mau! Aku akan pergi bersama Sasuke-kun." Hinata sedikit membentak Gaara, sepertinya rasa kesal bisa mengubahnya menjadi lebih kuat.

"Hah...telingaku sakit mendengar mu menyebut nama keparat itu!"

"Mengapa Gaara-kun membencinya? Dia baik padaku, setidaknya dia tidak pernah meninggalkan ku dan mengabaikan ku!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu...lakukan apapun dengan teman baru mu itu, kau memuakkan!"

Sambungan telfonnya terputus.

.

.

**|Soulmate 3|^Gie^|**

.

.

Gaara membanting ponselnya ke lantai, ia merasa kacau hari ini, tiba-tiba Hinata berubah menjadi sangat mengesalkan, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal yang rumit, jika dijabarkan secara sederhana 'ia tidak suka melihat Hinata dengan pria _Raven _itu'.

Cemburu?

Arrggghh...Gaara terus berusaha membuang pikiran itu, menyalakan televisi dan memainkan remote untuk mengubah chanel-chanelnya, ia sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi pada acara televisi di hadapannya.

"Gaara, jangan memainkan remote begitu." Ibunya yang baru datang langsung menyadari keanehan putra bungsunya.

Gaara mematikan televisinya, dan merebah di atas sofa yang tadi ia duduki, menutupi mukanya dengan bantal kecil di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa Gaara?." Karura berusaha untuk menyingkirkan bantal kecil yang menutupi wajah putranya.

"Aku kesal, aku sedang bad mood, jadi jangan ganggu aku!." Jawabnya di balik bantal kecil itu.

Karura hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan putranya yang masih seperti anak-anak, merasa kesal dan membenamkan wajah pada bantal kecil.

"Membenamkan wajah begitu tidak akan membuatmu lebih baik, kau akan kehabisan nafas nanti." Kata nya semabil menahan tawa.

Gaara membuang bantal kecil itu, ia duduk dan hendak beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu dulu Gaara, Kaa-san ingin bicara." Karura menarik bajunya.

"Apa lagi sih Kaa-san? Aku sedang bad mood." Ia berdecak.

"Apa masalahnya?"

"apanya?"

"Penyebab bad mood mu itu, apa masalahnya?"

Gaara menghela nafas, ia tidak ingin menceritakan apapun dan kepada siapapun.

"Ku lihat tadi siang kau berada di Cafe dekat Konoha Mall ya? Siapa gadis yang bersama mu itu." Kazekage yang baru keluar dari kamar langsung mencekoki Gaara dengan pertanyaan yang menakutkan.

"Teman." Jawab Gaara dengan nada malasnya.

"Ehem..." teguran kecil yang berarti 'Kau sangat tidak sopan'

"Itu teman ku Tou-san, dia pernah sekelas dengan ku dulu waktu SMA." Gaara melengkapi informasinya tentang Sakura.

"Tidak seharusnya kau keluar dengan gadis lain," suara beratnya terdengar sangat datar untuk sebuah nasihat.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya, apa maksud dari itu? Apa dia harus keluar dengan Hinata saja?

"Iya Gaara, kau harus lebih akrab lagi dengan Hinata." Sambung Karura.

"Cih...mengapa aku tidak boleh? Dia saja jalan dengan pria lain." Gumam Gaara.

"Lho? Mengapa bisa begitu?" Karura melihat ke arah Gaara lalu melirik suaminya.

"Entahlah, si Hinata Hyuuga itu juga keluar dengan pria lain." Gaara menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Siapa?" Kazekage mengangkat alis.

"Entahlah, pria berambut hitam dengan mata _'Onyx'_ nya yang 'menjengkelkan'." nadanya penuh penekanan

Karura tertawa di iringi oleh senyuman yang tersungging pada bibir Kazekage.

"Tou-san, anak kita sepertinya cemburu." Karura melirik Kazekage, ia tetap tertawa.

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak cemburu!" Gaara yang merasa kesal langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hei Gaara...pria yang kau maksud itu Uchiha, Kaa-san sudah bertemu dengan keluarganya tadi." Seru Karura.

"Aku tidak perduli!" Teriak Gaara dari dalam kamarnya.

.

.

**|Soulmate 3|^Gie^|**

.

.

Sasuke nampak tengah berdiri di depan kamar Pas , ia menjinjing sepasang sepatu wanita dan beberapa baju di tangan kananya.

Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu dengan menggunakan rok span hitam di atas lutut, kemeja putih dan blazer berwarna hitam, tak lupa dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang membuatnya susah berjalan.

Sasuke memperhatikannya dari atas sampai kebawah, ia menelan ludah sebelum mengatakan "Kau mengagumkan."

"T-tapi sepertinya ini membuatku susah berjalan, ba-bagaimana bisa aku membereskan buku-buku di perpustaakn kalau aku susah jalan begini." Hinata melirik ke bawah,

"Ya sudah, ganti dengan sepatu _pantofel _biasa." Sasuke menjatuhkan sepatu yang ia jinjing "Pakailah." perintahnya.

Hinata berusaha untuk melepaskan sepatu hak tingginya, ia nampak kesusahan untuk melepaskannya, Rok pendeknya membuat ia agak sungkan untuk berjongkok.

Sasuke menghela nafas, Hinata memang agak sedikit terlihat lucu, ia berjongkok di depan Hinata untuk membantu melepaskan sepatunya.

"Eh...Sasuke-kun tidak perlu begitu, aduh..." Hinata menarik bahu Sasuke agar ia berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, akan ku bantu melepasnya." Sasuke melepaskan satu per satu sepatu itu, ia berdiri kembali setelah semuanya selesai.

Hinata memakai _pantofel _ di hadapannya "Sepertinya yang ini lebih nyaman." Ia tersenyum.

"Nah tetapkan itu sebagai penampilan baru mu di tempat kerja."  
>"Ta-tapi apa ini tidak terlalu sempit?" Hinata meminta pendapat.<p>

"Apanya?"

"Um-bajunya dan rok nya, apa ini tidak terlalu—"

"Apa kau tidak nyaman memakainya?" Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata dengan pertanyaannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku khawatir orang-orang akan beranggapan buruk."

"Ini termasuk dalam kategori biasa, banyak yang memakai rok lebih pendek dari yang kau pakai." Sasuke melirik ke arah rok yang di pakai Hinata.

Hinata memandangi dirinya dari cermin, ia terlihat sedikit tersenyum.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kamar pas dan coba baju ini." Sasuke menyerahkan beberapa potong baju.

.

.

**|Soulmate 3|^Gie^|**

.

.

"Ayo dong Gaara , kita ke tempat_ Fashion_, aku ingin membeli beberapa baju di sana." Sakura membujuk Gaara agar ia mau mengantarnya ke lantai atas.

Gaara mendengus "Oke...oke, tapi setelah ini kita pulang ya? Aku pusing."

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan laki-laki selain menuruti kemauan wanita yang sedari tadi memohon dan memeluk tangannya. _Fashion_? Yah...tidak terlalu buruk juga, mungkin ini bisa menghapus perasaan kesalnya pada seorang Uchiha yang berusaha untuk merebut 'teman kecilnya'.

Mata _emerland _Sakura berbinar melihat ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam jenis baju, seperti seseorang yang baru menemukan _oasis_ di padang pasir, ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari tangan Gaara dan menghilang di antara rak-rak baju yang berjejer rapi.

Gaara benar-benar seperti orang yang _Hopeless_, ia berjalan gontai ke sana kemari tanpa ada tujuan, terkadang melihat ke arah koleksi sepatu, lalu melihat ke arah koleksi tas, sama sekali tidak ada yang istimewa. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan Hinata Hyuuga, sepenting itukah Hinaya Hyuuga bagi nya sehingga membuatnya kehilangan gairah hidupnya? Bagaimana dengan Sakura?

Gaara dapat melihat Sakura dari kejauhan,beberapa potong baju di tangannya, dia berjalan menuju kamar pas. Tidak enak juga sih berdiri tanpa tujuan di tengah tengah deretan baju yang tergantung. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyusul Sakura menuju kamar pas.

Pria Uchiha itu? Dia berdiri di depan kamar pas nomor 2?

"Kau?" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Gaara yang berada di hadapannya.

Gaara membuang muka.

"Ada apa kau di sini?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Jawabnya datar "Dan sepertinya kau bisa mengenaliku dengan baik."

Sasuke menyeringai "Kau mudah di kenali Sabaku."

"Oh..kau tahu klan ku juga ya, Uchiha?" Gaara balas menyeringai.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata keluar dari kamar pas dengan mengenakan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam dan kaos putih tipis berlengan pendek yang sedikit memamerkan bahu sebelah kananya.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya melihat perubahan Hinata, ia dapat melihat sebuah tank top hitam di balik kaos putih itu, dan bahu sebelah kananya tampak jelas karena Hinata mengikat rambut panjangnya. Gaara menelan ludah dan memalingkan pandangannya.

"Ba-bagaimana?" Hinata bertanya pada Sasuke, ia belum menyadari kehadiran Gaara.

"Menurut mu bagaimana penampilannya, Gaara?" Sasuke dengan sengaja meminta pendapat Gaara,

Mata Hinata terbelalak, ia menggunakan tangan kananya untuk menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka secara reflek karena terkejut.

"Tidak buruk." Gaara melirik Hinata, memberikan lirikan yang seolah tak perduli.

"Heh...memang tidak." Sasuke merengkuh bahu Hinata dan membawanya menjauhi kamar pas.

"Cih..." Gaara berdecak kesal menyaksikan kedua pasangan menyebalkan itu yang perlahan berjalan menjauh.

"Sakura, bisakah kau lebih cepat?." seru Gaara pada Sakura yang masih berada di dalam kamar pas.

.

.

**|Soulmate 3|^Gie^|**

.

.

Sial...sial...sial...Gaara meruntuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh di depan mereka berdua, tidak seharusnya ia bersikap begitu, apa Sasuke melihat semburat merah di wajahnya ketika ia melihat Hinata? Hah...semoga saja tidak.

Berjalan ke mall dan menghabiskan waktu di sana ternyata tidak membuatnya lebih baik, ia merasa buruk, lebih buruk dari keadaan sebelumnya, sepertinya ia perlu mempertimbangkan tawaran Ibunya, kembali ke Sunagakure untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan Kakaknya, dengan begitu Gaara tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan mereka berdua dan tidak akan merasa kesal lagi dengan si Uchiha yang 'Sok' itu.

Tapi...jika ia pergi ke Suna, mungkin keadaan akan lebih buruk lagi, bagaimana kalau beberapa bulan kemudian Gaara menerima surat undangan pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata, yeah _it's a big No No No_...ia namapak seperti orang yang kurang waras, terkadang mengerutkan dahinya untuk memikirkan sesuatu, dan sesaat kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala, dan terus begitu, sampai pada akhirnya ia menyerah sendiri dan berniat untuk mengikuti solusi pertama, kembali ke Suna.

Ia harus menemui ibunya sekarang juga, meralat jawabannya dan menyetujui ajakan Ibunya.

"Kaa-san..." Serunya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Ibunya dengan tidak sopan.

Krak...pintunya terbuka dan...

"Kau apa-apaan malam-malam begini mengetuk pintu seenaknya?." Ternyata yang membukakan pintu adalah Ayahnya, Kazekage.

Gaara yang sedang sial seharian ini hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba menerima kesialan yang menimpanya lagi.

"Maaf Tou-san, aku terlalu antusias." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kazekage mengerutkan dahinya, memandang dengan tatapan heran pada Gaara. "Antusias?"

"Yah...begitulah." Gaara mengangkat bahu.

"Antusias untuk apa?" Kazekage berkacak pinggang.

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Gaara merasakan kombinasi antara kesal dan malu karena harus bersikap seperti orang bodoh di depan Ayahnya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk ikut ke Suna." Jawabnya singkat.

Kazekage mengangkat alisnya.

"Perihal pernikahan Kankuro itu." Gaara memperjelas maksudnya.

"Ya ampun Gaara, kau ketinggalan informasi ya?" Karura langsung keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri Gaara.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kankuro itu mau menikah di Konoha, dua hari lagi dia akan kesini." Karura menjelaskan dengan bersemangat.

Menikah di Konoha, apakah ini akan menjadi bagian dari kesialannya lagi?

Gaara terdiam untuk beberapa saat,

"Aku merasa dia semakin aneh saja." Kazekage mengedikkan kepala pada Gaara

"Mungkin itu bagian dari proses kedewasaan." Karura memandang Kazekage.

Gara menghembuskan nafas panjangnya "Ya sudahlah, berarti aku tidak jadi pulang ke Suna ya." Gerutunya. "Lagipula menikah di Konoha apa tidak akan merepotkan, maksud ku—kita kan tidak punya rumah di sini."

"Ya ampun, pikirannya pendek sekali, sejak kapan kau menjadi stengah idiot begitu." Kazekage meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Gaara mengeratkan giginya, jengkel dengan Ayahnya yang sedari tadi menganggapnya aneh.

"Sudah jangan dengarkan Tou-san mu," Karura tersenyum pada Gaara "Oh iya, mengenai pernikahan Kankuro, kita menyewa gedung saja, di Hotel atau di tempat lain, tidak terlalu buruk kan Gaara?" terdengar seperti permintaan pendapat.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, pasrah dengan keputusan ibunya.

"Yah...tidak asik lagi, tadinya aku akan jadikan ini sebagai kejutan untuk mu, akan sangat _suprise_ sekali kan kalau tiba-tiba ada pesta pernikahan Kankuro, mengundang Hyuuga dan Uchiha, kita berpesta bersama." Karura sangat bahagia membayangkannya.

Hyuuga?

Uchiha?

Ya ampun, itu sih lebih dari kejutan sehingga membuat Gaara melebarkan kedua kelopak matanya,

"Mereka di undang?" seru Gaara dengan keterkejutannya.

"Pasti, mereka kan teman baik keluarga kita." Balas Karura.

Sudah tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi, Gaara batal ke Suna dan 'terpaksa' merayakan pesta pernikahan Kankuro di Konoha, niat ingin menjauhi mereka malah akan menjadi semakin dekat dengan mereka, Hyuuga dan Uchiha, mereka terkesan sangat menyebalkan, entah untuk alasan apa, Gaara seharusnya merasa bahagia setelah bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya yang cantik dan kelihatannya Gaara masih perduli dengan Sakura. Tapi ketika si Sasuke itu datang dan mulai merebut Hinata darinya, perlahan pikirannya menjadi kacau, apa dia termasuk kategori pria hebat yang bisa mencintai dua wanita sekaligus?

Ia berbaring dan menarik selimutnya sehingga menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal guling dan kadang meninju-ninju bantal itu, sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan Kazekage 'Dia aneh'. Tak terbayang bagaimana menyedihkannya Gaara saat pesta pernikahan Kankuro berlangsung, bisa saja si Hyuuga itu berdansa dengan si Uchiha dan ia akan mendapati dirinya duduk sendirian dan merasa muak melihat keakraban mereka.

_Nightmare, _

Akankah terjadi di malam pesta pernikahan Kankuro?

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Gaara aneh dan OOC banget kalau lagi cemburu (T_T)**

**Jadi bagaimana menurut Minna-san tentang chapter ini?**

**Review penting sekali bagi Author, Mihihi (^^)v**

**Terimakasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca Fic ini,**

**I Freakin' Love You**

**|^GiE^|**


	4. Promise is a Promise

**SOULMATE**

**21-April-2012**

**Soulmate**** **: **ViN****  
><strong>

**Naruto**** : Masashi Kishimoto**

**|Pair : GaaHina, GaaSaku, SasuHina|Genre: Romance|Rate : +T, Rating may change|Warnings : AU,OOC, Typos, Etc.|**

**Don't Like, Don't read.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**|Balasan Review|**

Aaaaa...Terimakasih teman-teman Author, Reader dan Reviewer masih bersedia untuk mengikuti cerita Fic q, (^_^)

Teman-teman berarti banyak dalam kelancaran fic ini (^_^)

**Akdift **: Wah selamat anda Reviewer pertama di Chap Ini (^_^) Sasuke takkan sendiri, masih banyak yg ngantri, hehehe...

**Rama Diggory Malfoy** : Hahaha...yo' semua perbuatan pasti ada bayarannya, hehehehe (^_^)

**sasuhina-caem** : Aaaa...Makasih udah izinin aq buat pinjem Sasu-kun (^_^) Cekidot lanjutannya (^_^)

**SuHi-18** : Saya juga pecinta GaaHina dan SasuHina, mereka Awesome banget sampe susah buat milih salah satunya (^_^)

**eurekabigail** : Nah terimakasih sudah mengingatkan, pasti saya perbaiki (^_^) oh iya, itu Part I, bakal ada Part II di chapter-chapter mendatang (^_^) Oh iya, makasih Fave nya (^_^)

**shichanhallyu** : Wah...wah kayaknya seneng nih liat Gaara cemburu (^_^)

**Wely** : Wah jadi itu termasuk update cepet ya, heheh (^_^) Makasih ya.

**Aiza-chan kim** : Yeah Gaara harusnya menyesal karena sudah melewatkan gadis sebaik Hinata (^_^)

**sue-bunny** : Sasuke Psyco? (O_O) hahaha...dia emang rada aneh #digaplok, makasih ya udh Review (^_^)

**Zae-Hime** : Betul...harus ada perubahan dalam membentuk karakter Hinata, kasian kalo dia jadi lemah terus (T_T) dan mumpung ini di Fanfic, aq bakal bikin se OOC mungkin #digaplok.

**Kazehaya Yesterday** : Hahaha...iya, mereka memang OOC, (^_^) saya Author spesialis OOC (=_=')

**suka snsd** : Yeah mereka akan Married (^_^)

**ika chan** : Temukan jawabannya dengan cara ikuti ceritanya, Mihihi (^_^) apakah Sasuke menyukai Hinata?

**OraRi HinaRa** : Se'Cool-cool nya orang, pasti punya sisi aneh nya kalo lagi marah (^_^)

**Mrs. Cry cry** : Membosankan? heheh...yah mungkin iya juga sih, ga da adegan romantis? saya belum mendapatkan alasan untuk bikin itu, mungkin di chapter dimana GaaHina menikah, mereka berantemnya ga pake tonjok-tonjokan, cuma sebatas nyindir aja, hehehe (^_^) oke...makasih udh Review (^_^)

**Sawada Uchiha** : Sasuke OOC demi mendukung jalan cerita Soulmate, hehehe... (^_^)

**uchihyuu nagisa** : Wah...suka liat Gaara cemburu? (O_O) tertawa di atas penderitaan Gaara nih, hehehe...oh iya makasih udah ngingetin Typo yang berhasil lolos dari mata saya (^_^)

**AmiiNina** : Khusus buat yang ini bakal saya denda karena gak Login ($_$) Ga OOC? (O_O) ya ampun anda ajaib banget berbeda dari yang lain? di saat semua orang berkata ini OOC, anda bilang ini ga OOC, saya terharu Senpai...T-E-R-H-A-R-U (T_T) iya Mbah saya akan lanjutkan perjuangan saya, do'ain mbah (=_=')

**mysunshine** : Ano...saya mau membuat bang Ayam ini jadi baik hati dan tidak sombong serta rajin menabung (?)

**hyuuchiha alvie-chan** : Sasuke di sini ku buat OOC, karena kasian dia jadi jahat mulu (T_T)

Gomen sebelumnya Minna-San, mungkin masih banyak Typo bertebaran yang lolos dari mata Sharingan ku (LOL)

* * *

><p><strong>|Soulmate 4|Promise is a Promise|<strong>

.

.

Kabar pernikahan Kankuro masih menjadi _top chart_ dalam benak Gaara, sampai ia tidak bisa benar-benar mendengarkan ocehan gadis Cherry Blossom di hadapannya, semua yang terlontar dari bibir pinknya terdengar samar-samar di telinga Gaara, kecuali saat gadis itu membuka suatu pembicaraan yang berhasil menyeret si merah padam itu keluar dari lamunannya.

"Hinata itu..." Sakura memutar bola matanya, mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk melanjutkannya "Sekarang sudah berbeda ya..." ia sesekali menyesap Es soda nya "Apa yang dilakukan oleh si pria yang bersamanya itu ya sampai-sampai si Hyuuga itu berubah?" kali ini nadanya sedikit mencibir.

Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, mencoba untuk tetap tenang tanpa memikirkan hubungan Uchiha-Hyuuga yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Tapi kalo boleh jujur sih..." Sakura tersenyum kecil "Pria yang bersama Hinata itu tampan juga ya," Ia terkikih sambil melanjutkan menyantap _Mac and Chesse _di hadapannya "Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi mereka itu terlihat cocok."

'Mereka itu terlihat cocok'

'Cocok'

'C-o-c-o-k'

"Uhuk..." Gaara tersedak mendengar kalimat singkat nan menjengkelkan itu, Coffee yang hendak ditelannya menyebur keluar terdorong efek batuk terkejutnya.

"Kau kenapa sih Gaara?" Sakura mengelus punggung Gaara, memandang si pria itu dengan tatapan khawatir dan aneh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sudah hentikan." Gaara menepis tangan Sakura yang tengah mengelus punggungnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik." _Emerland _nya melirik pada sepiring _Pasta_ yang masih utuh "Bahkan kau belum menyentuhnya."

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawabnya singkat sambil meraih secarik tissue dan mengelap sisa Coffee di bibirnya.

"Bukannya kau yang mengajakku makan?" Sakura bersedekap "Kau yang mengajak bisa-bisa nya bilang tidak lapar."

"Katakan sekarang..." Suara beratnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apanya?" alis pink nya terangkat.

"Katanya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Kau juga kan?"

"Jadi aku duluan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah..." Gaara menghela nafas beratnya "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak mu ke pesta pernikahan Kakak ku." Gaara melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan yang ramai, menyembunyikan perasaan geroginya karena tengah mengatakan ajakan kencan pada gadis yang pernah menjadi seseorang yang spesial dalam hidupnya.

Sakura terburu-buru menelan _Mac and chesse _yang tersisa "A-apakah ini berarti..."

"Ya." Gaara menjawab singkat sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seolah ia mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan mantan pacarnya itu.

**|Soulmate 4|Promise is a Promise|**

.

.

Semuanya terlihat sempurna di malam itu, selasa malam tepatnya, tamu-tamu pria yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ dan wanita-wanita yang mengenakan gaun terbaiknya, sebuah pesta pernikahan di luar ruangan, dengan kolam renang yang di hiasi lilin-lilin kecil yang mengambang di atasnya, kelopak bunga menghiasi kolam itu, terasa hangat dan romantis.

Terlihat Kankuro tengah menggandeng isterinya, dengan sebuah gelas di tangan kanannya, mereka terlihat bahagia, mereka berbagi kebahagiaan dengan cara bercakap-cakap atau sekedar bertegur sapa dengan para tamu.

Lalu dimana pangeran berambut merah itu?

Akankah ia datang dengan menggandeng gadis Cherry Blossom yang pernah mengisi ruang hatinya dulu?

Ada yang tak kalah menariknya daripada keberadaan si pria merah itu, seorang Hyuuga dan Uchiha yang terlihat akrab, mereka berdiri berdampingan, sangat dekat dan rapat, pasangan sempurna, itulah deskripsi yang pantas untuk menggambarkan keserasian mereka berdua.

Gaara...

Hari ini bukan hari baiknya, tanpa ada bantuan ramalan bintang pun ia sudah tahu dengan pasti tentang hal ini, Ia masih mengamati Uchiha-Hyuuga yang kini tengah menikmati pemandangan romantis cahaya lilin dari kolam renang, untuk kesekian kalinya ia berdecaak kesal, pikirannya melayang jauh, memikirkan hal yang tak seharusnya di pikirkan, seperti 'Ada seseorang yang mendorong Hinata ke kolam renang, dan Sasuke akan menolong Hinata yang tidak bisa berenang, Hinata tak sadarkan diri sehingga harus di beri nafas buatan, dan...' tanpa terasa tangannya meremas tissue yang di pegangnya, namun kekesalan itu tak berlangsung lama, hatinya terasa lega ketika melihat Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tepian kolam.

Toilet Wanita...

Hinata masih memandangi bayangan dirinya pada cermin, keran wastafel masih di biarkannya menyala, gemercik air terdengar jelas karena suasana memang sangat sepi, dalam diamnya Hinata masih memikirkan Gaara, tepatnya memikirkan kalimat itu 'janji konyol' yang ironisnya ia merelakan waktunya terbuang untuk mempercayai janji itu.

Tapi Sasuke baik sekali, pikirannya melayang pada pria Uchiha yang telah memilihkan gaun untuknya,

Brak...Seseorang membuka pintu dengan keras, menampakkan bayangan yang Hinata kenal, si pria berambut merah dengan baju formal berwarna hitam, sontak membuat Hinata kaget dan mundur.

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan di sini?" Hinata tergagap, ia merasa takut melihat Gaara yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dengan kasar, di tambah lagi ini toilet wanita, butuh keberanian yang cukup untuk memasukinya bagi para pria, kecuali jika ada dorongan besar untuk melakukannya, itu berarti...

Glek...Hinata menelan ludah membayangkan kejadian buruk yang mungkin akan menimpanya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya," Gaara menyandarkan bahunya pada daun pintu dan menyelipkan tangan kananya pada saku samping celananya "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sementara pesta sedang berlangsung?"

"A-aku hanya sedang mencuci tangan saja." Jawab Hinata sambil mematikan kerannya.

"Ada apa di antara kalian berdua?" pertanyaannya sangat tajam.

"Me-mengapa Gaara-kun bertanya itu?" Hinata menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Ada apa di antara kalian berdua?" ia mengulanginya.

"A-apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti." Dahinya berkerut.

"Apa kalian kencan, ha?" nada bicaranya meninggi, melemparkan tatapan tajam pada gadis lembut di hadapannya.

"Ka-kami hanya teman biasa." Hinata menunduk, menghindari tatapan tajam si _jade_ "Ta-tapi mengapa Gaara-kun bertanya itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja." Jawabnya singkat sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Memastikan apa?"

"Sudahlah, tidak penting."

Gaara melangkah keluar  
>"Gaara-kun, bisakah kau jujur padaku, kali ini saja." Seru Hinata, berharap Gaara akan berhenti dan menjawabnya dengan jujur.<p>

Langkahnya terhenti, ia membalikkan badannya untuk merespon Hinata.

"Kau ingin aku jujur?" sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat

Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Aku benci Uchiha itu."

"Ta-tapi D-dia baik." Bela Hinata.

"Kau pikir aku tidak baik pada mu?" Gaara melangkah menuju Hinata kembali, memperpendek jarak dia antara mereka "Aku pernah mengantarkan mu ke _Preschool _,itu apa bukan baik namanya?"

"I-iya, ta-tapi setidaknya Sasuke-kun tidak pernah mengabaikan ku." Gumam Hinata

"Cih..." Gaara mencengkeram tangan kanan Hinata, membawanya keluar dengan paksa "Ayo ikut aku, akan ku tunjukkan kalau aku juga baik, baik seperti si Uchiha sialan itu."

Langkahnya membimbing Hinata menuju kerumunan orang yang tengah berpesta ria, di lepaskannya cengkeraman itu, Ia menuju ke arah panggung kecil tempat _microphone_ berada, meraih microphone itu dan...

"Hal ceroboh apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan." Batin Hinata sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat genggaman kasar Gaara.

'Aku akan menikahi Gadis itu, dan aku ingin melakukannya minggu depan, aku tidak ingin membiarkannya terlalu lama, karena aku mencintainya.' Kurang lebih kalimat itu yang berhasil tertangkap oleh indra dengar Hintata, selebihnya adalah suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan kagum dari para gadis yang berada di situ, seluruh mata tertuju pada dirinya. Ia terdiam, terpaku, membeku seolah tidak percaya ini benar-benar terjadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan, tepatnya ia tidak tahu.

Dan ketika pandangannya menuju ke direksi dimana Gaara berdiri, pria itu sudah tidak disana, dia menghilang.

"Hei...sepertinya kau baru saja mendapatkan kejutan ya?" Suara berat Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata.

"Eh...I-iya, a-aku kaget."

"Jangan bilang kaget, kau harus mengatakan 'aku bahagia'." Koreksinya.

"..."

"Aku turut bahagia," tambahnya.

"A-aku bingung Sasuke-kun, me-mengapa pria selalu bertindak ceroboh?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu "Entahlah, menurutku itu sebuah kejutan, bukan sebuah kecerobohan."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sakura-chan?" suranya lirih

Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu Hinata "Percayalah pada Gaara, dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintaimu kan? Kau dengar kalimat itu kan?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil

"Dan sepertinya dia bukan tipe pria yang main-main." Sasuke meyakinkan

"Ehem...sepertinya pesta sudah selesai, apa kalian tidak menyadari?" Gaara melangkah mendekati Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tahu," _Onyx _nya tersorot pada sumber suara "dan...selamat ya, aku turut bahagia." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Ku rasa ucapan itu akan pantas di ucapkan di hari pernikahan ku nanti." Responnya sinis dengan seringainya yang terkesan meremehkan.

Pria Uchiha itu menarik uluran tangannya kembali, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya, tetap terlihat tenang dan mempesona. Namun wajah tampannya tak dapat terlihat lagi ketika ia membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua, Gaara dan Hinata –yang akan segera menikah-

**|Soulmate 4|Promise is a Promise|**

.

.

"K-kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu." Seru Hinata pada pria yang berjalan membelakanginya.

Hinata terengah-engah berjalan cepat mengimbangi laju pria di depannya.

Pria itu hanya terdiam, masih pada laju berjalannya yang terkesan sedikit cepat.

"D-dengarkan Aku Gaara-kun!" Suaranya sedikit terdengar seperti bentakan, namun di lain sisi ada perasaan ragu bercampur takut dalam bentakannya.

Pria itu berhenti, memgambil kunci mobil di sakunya dan menekan sebuah tombol lalu di susul oleh sebuah suara respon dari mobil miliknya yang terletak beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Cepat masuk." Perintahnya sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu," Ulangnya dengan ragu "Gaara-kun." Imbuhnya.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas beratnya, melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya "Melakukan apa?"

"J-jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya, jujur saja, ada rasa takut dalam hatinya ketika melakukan hal semacam ini pada Gaara.

"aku memang tidak tahu." Gaara menutup kembali pintu mobilnya dan bersandar di sana,

"Mengenai p-pernikahan." Terasa detak jantung yang semakin cepat dalam dadanya "Ma-maksud ku lamaran itu, yang tadi Gaara-kun katakan."

"Aku sudah menepati janji ku." Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak

"T-tapi bukan begitu caranya." Hinata bergumam dan seperti biasanya –menundukkan kepala-

"Lalu seperti apa?" tangannya meraih wajah Hinata, dan membuat wajah ayu itu terpaksa menengadah, mereka saling memandang, beberapa menit, sampai pada akhirnya Gaara mengatakan "Kau selalu mengagumi Sasuke di banding aku, dia baik, pengertian, dan segalanya, seolah dia itu sangat perfectionist." Ekspresi wajah tenangnya berubah, terlihat semburat kesal disana "Aku juga bisa seperti dia." Suaranya meninggi sembari melepaskan telapak tangannya dari dagu Hinata.

"T-tapi kalau di banding Sasuke-kun, kau itu tidak ada apa-apanya." Ungkap Hinata dengan mata yang sedikit terpejam, tak berani menatap pria itu.

"Apa?"

"M-memang."

"Ku kira Cuma perasaan ku saja, tapi ternyata memang benar, kau sudah menjadi gadis yang menyebalkan setelah bergaul dengan uchiha itu!"

"T-tapi memang i-iya." Hinata menelan ludah, masih merasa detak jantungnya yang cepat.

"Apa lagi yang kau nilai, ha?"

"Menurutku k-kau sangat berlebihan!"

Gaara mengangkat alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti.

"Kalau hanya untuk ke pesta saja mengapa harus membawa mobil se mewah ini." Hinata menendang ban depan mobil Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyuuga." Gaara menarik tangan Hinata, menghalanginya berbuat lebih jauh.

"Lepaskan aku!" Seru Hinata.

"Baik..." Gaara melepaskan genggamannya "Kalau kau ingin seperti itu, aku mengerti." Sepertinya Gaara sudah benar-benar marah.

Mereka berjalan beriringan di trotoar, udara sangat dingin malam itu, awan terlihat sedikit mendung,...

"Apa lagi?" Suara beratnya memecah udara.

Hinata memandang Gaara, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud pria itu.

"Apa lagi yang kau benci dari ku." Gaara memperjelas

"Eh-?"

Tes-tes-tes air gerimis mulai terasa menetes di atas kepala mereka.

"H-hujan." Hinata menengadahkan tangannya, memastikan akan turunnya hujan.

Dan ketika Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada direksi Gaara, pria itu sudah berada di tepian trotoar untuk menghentikan bis malam yang lewat.

"Ayo, naik bus saja." Ajaknya.

Mereka duduk berdua di kursi deretan ke tujuh sebelah kiri, titik-titik air hujan menghiasi jendela bus, Hinata terus mengamati jalan dari jendela, ia merasa gugup, karena belum pernah sebelumnya ia duduk sedekat ini dengan Gaara.

Sabaku Gaara, tengah memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya ketika Hinata mencuri pandang dari sudut matanya, pria itu nampak nyaman dengan kepala yang tersandar di sandaran kursi bus.

Hangat, Hinata merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Gaara, mereka begitu dekat, dan mata _lavender _nya tak bisa berpaling dari Gaara, seolah pria itu adalah maha karya yang begitu sempurna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, memandangi ku begitu." Gaara membuka suara di tengah matanya yang terpejam.

"Eh?" Hinata tercengang sekaligus malu.

"Harusnya kau juga tidur." Matanya terbuka, ia melirik Hinata yang masih dalam posisi semula "Rumah mu masih jauh."

"A-aku...ada yang ingin ku katakan." Hinata memantapkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?"

"S-sakura-chan..."

Seperti biasanya, Gaara selalu tertarik untuk mendengarkan perihal topik si gadis Cherry Blossom yang barusan di sebut olah Hinata. Gaara membetulkan posisi duduknya dan bersiap untuk menyimak kalimat selanjutnya.

"M-mengapa Gaara-kun tidak bersama Sakura-chan di pesta tadi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu mendadak Gaara menjadi lesu, ia kembali pada posisi duduknya yang terlihat malas.

"Dia pergi ke luar Negeri bersama kekasihnya." Jawabnya datar.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hn...mantan mu kan?" Gaara seolah berbagi kesedihan, Sakura-Naruto adalah orang yang pernah ada dalam hidup mereka masing-masing dan sekarang hilang, dalam artian tidak bersama lagi.

"A-aku sudah melupakan itu." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba untuk melupakan semua kenangan buruk di masa lampau. "Tapi, Gaara-kun tidak begitu kan?" Hinata melancarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban "Sakura-chan terlalu indah untuk dilupakan." Ada senyuman di sana, senyuman terpaksa dan senyuman rasa iri. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Gaara-kun melamarku tadi," mata _lavender _nya tetap tak ingin bertemu dengan _jade_ milik Gaara "Aku berfikir...apa aku ini hanya pengganti atau semacamnya."

Gaara hanya bisa terdiam, menyimak kata demi kata yang terlontar dari mulut Hinata.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksa Gaara-kun untuk menepati janji." Kini Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya "Pernikahan adalah hal serius, kalau tidak saling mencintai, akan seperti apa selanjutnya?" Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya seperti menahan tangisan "Tidak usah ditanyakan pun aku sudah tahu, kalau..." Matanya terbuka, memberanikan diri untuk manatap _jade_ yang sedari tadi termangu "Gaara-kun jelas tidak mencintai ku."

Gaara terdiam untuk beberapa saat, memaknai tatapan dari kedua iris _lavender _dihadapannya. Berbicara menjadi lebih sulit di saat seperti ini, ia kaku, tak mampu mengatakan apapun, ini pertama kalinya ia tidak memiliki jawaban, bahkan merespon pun terasa sangat sulit.

"Kau tidur saja." Suara beratnya terdengar serak, sampai pada akhirnya ia berdehem untuk mengembalikan kualitas suaranya semula "Tidurlah, perjalanan masih jauh."

Hinata dapat melihat jelas semuanya, Gaara memang tidak mempunyai jawaban untuk itu, ia malah kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dan menutup kelopak matanya. Hinata menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan memunggungi Gaara, mencoba untuk tertidur walapun matanya masih bisa melihat pemandangan luar samar-samar.

**|Soulmate 4|Promise is a Promise|**

.

.

Miaw..._Friday_ meringkuk manja di pangkuan Hinata, sementara pemiliknya hanya mengelus bulu kucing berwarna Oranye itu dengan tak beraturan. Lesu dengan pandangan kosong, itulah deskripsi yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Hinata Hyuuga saat ini, kakinya bergerak perlahan untuk menggerakkan ayunan yang di dudukinya.

Minggu ini rasanya Hari menjadi sangat cepat, terhitung 3 hari lagi mereka akan menikah, dan calon pengantin pria nya masih belum menunjukkan kepastian.

Plin-plan?

Bukan, dia bukan tipe pria yang plin-plan, yang Hinata kenal Gaara adalah pria baik yang bertanggung jawab, dia tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya, tapi itu dulu, sudah lama, berbeda dengan sekarang, Dia...

Puk...Hinata merasakan sentuhan pelan di bahunya, sontak ia menoleh, dan menemukan pria berambut merah di sana, Gaara, yang barusan ia pikirkan.

"..."

Mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku dengar kau sakit." Masih seperti biasanya, suara berat dan datar.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kaa-chan yang memberitahu ku." Jelasnya

"Tidak terlalu parah, hanya flu biasa."

"Jaga kesehatan mu." Gaara mencoba untuk memberikan senyum terbaiknya

"I-iya." Hinata mengangguk

"Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah," terlihat guratan senyum di sana "dengan begitu kita akan selalu bersama"

'dengan begitu kita akan selalu bersama', kalimat itu...terdengar sama seperti dulu, Gaara pernah mengatakannya dulu, dan sekarang ia mengatakannya lagi, tak bisa di pungkiri, ada perasaan senang di dalam hati Hinata, wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Gaara-kun ti-tidak perlu melakukan hal ini, a-aku tidak pernah memaksa-"

"Aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan." Tegasnya.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

** Hosh...hosh..hosh...akhirnya update juga ini, setelah sekian abad lamanya diemin fic ini akhirnya saya dapat hidayah untuk melanjutkannya, yah..walaupun chapter ini sangat pendek, dengan segala kekurangan yang di miliki Author maka Author mengucapkan 'Gomen'.  
><strong>

**So, bagaimana pendapat Minna tentang Chapter ini?  
><strong>

**Review membantu kelangsungan hidup Author (?)**


	5. Sabaku Family

**SOULMATE**

**O4-June-2012**

**Soulmate**** **: **ViN****  
><strong>

**Naruto**** : Masashi Kishimoto**

**|Pair : GaaHina|Genre: Romance|Rate : M (in this chap)|Warnings : AU,OOC, Typos, Etc.|**

**Don't Like, Don't read.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**|Balasan Review|**

Aaaahh...sudah lama gak update ternyata,

Saya kangen sama dunia per fanfic'an, minggu ini baru ada waktu untuk menggarap fic ini lagi,

Yosh! ini dia cerita selanjutnya!

Sebelum memulai mari kita sapa dulu reader yang sudah berbaik hati me review fic ini (^_^)

**ROSE CHERRY MALFOY** : Ini dia Reviewer pertama di chapter sebelumnya, selamat anda mendapatkan hadiah gantungan kunci #ngasih gantungan kunci. Wah...ternyata ada yang nyumpahin Gaara jadi duda, ehem...siapa yang mau nunggu duda nya Gaara? silahkan...silahkan...GRATIS.

**Zae-Hime** : Ini dia kehidupan rumah tangga mereka, silahkan baca (^_^)

**suka snsd** : Gaara itu sebenarnya plin-plan, menurut ku sih gitu. oke makasih udah review (^_^)

**Chaos Seth** : Sampah? ahahahaha...saya juga suka sampah ini (^_^)

**Aiza-chan kim** : Mungkin Gaara hanya seorang plin-plan dan gengsi untuk menunjukkan perasaannya.

**Ariya 'no' miji** : Wahh makasih sudah review (^_^) pendobrakan toilet itu versi romantisnya Gaara LOL

**sasuhina-caem** : Ehem ini suami ente aku tongolin sedikit Mwahahahahhaha

**Sabaku ligaara** : Aaaaa...aku juga langsung jatuh cinta baca review nya, terimakasih ya (^_^) sepertinya Sasuke akan muncul lagi, mungkin di chapter depan.

**Cerry kuchiki** : Maap...ini bukannya kilat lagi, malah udah jadi update keong (?)

Gomen Sebelumnya Minna-san, bagi yang benci atau tidak suka adegan Lemon, eh gak tau ding ini bisa di kategorikan lemon atau bukan, yang jelas bagi yang kurang suka...saya mohon maaf sekali di chap ini saya selipkan lemon.

Dan mungkin masih banyak Typo bertebaran.

* * *

><p><strong>|Soulmate 5|Sabaku Family|<strong>

.

.

Kirigakure, kota romantis dengan pemandangan mewah di sekelilingnya, kala itu sedang musim dingin, seluruh bangunan di tutupi kapas surgawi, dingin menusuk tulang.

Di sebuah villa yang terletak jauh dari keramaian kota, villa dengan dinding batu berwarna abu-abu dengan jendela-jendela bergaya klasik_,_ di situlah Gaara dan Hinata tinggal untuk sementara waktu, beberapa bulan mungkin jika memang mereka 'bisa'. Ritual turun temurun yang sepetinya sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk dijalankan, apa lagi kalau bukan 'Bulan Madu'.

"Hah...yang benar saja?" batin Gaara ketika memasuki villa itu dan melihat ke sekeliling.

Oke...secara arsitektur villa itu dapat dikatakan sebuah karya masterpiece, tapi secara kegunaan, villa itu...

"Payah..." Gaara membatin ketika berada di dalam kamar tidur yang terletak di lantai atas.

Sementara Hinata masih asyik memandangi pemandangan luar dari teras villa. Kepulan asap tipis keluar dari hidungya setiap kali ia menghembuskan nafas. Betapa pemandangan yang sangat indah, sore itu awan nampak berwarna jingga, matahari jingga memantulkan cahayanya pada gundukan-gundukan salju yang putih bersih, burung-burung gereja yang bertengger di pohon cemara yang tak berdaun.

Hinata mengeratkan matel dinginnya dan berjalan perlahan memasuki villa megah itu. Ia memasuki kamarnya, merebahkan diri pada kasur berukuran besar dan nyaman. Dapat di dengarnya suara televisi yang terdengar samar-samar dari bawah.

Matahari sudah menemui tempat peristirahatannya, bulan mulai menunjukkan pesonanya di antara bintang-bintang yang membentang di langit hitam, malam ini udara terlalu dingin, bahkan saat di dalam rumahpun. Tungku perapian di kamarnya telah menyala saat Hinata memasuki kamarnya kembali, kini ia sudah tidak menggunakan matel tebal lagi, ia menggunakan baju tidur berwarna biru awan dengan motif bintang dan bulan.

'Mungkin Gaara-kun yang menyalakan tungku perapiannya' pikir Hinata ketika melihat api penghangat yang menyala.

Segera ia merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas kasur, menarik selimut serta mencoba untuk menutup mata, ini hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya.

Brak...pintu kamarnya terbuka, Hinata dapat melihat Gaara memasuki kamarnya, segera ia membenahkan posisi tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"A-ada apa?" Hinata mengeratkan selimutnya menutupi bagian dadanya yang sedikit terlihat karena baju tidur yang digunakannya dapat dikatakan tipis.

Gaara yang mengenakan kimono tidur berwarna merah padam terlihat lebih mempesona dari biasanya,

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sepertinya ketakutan, di tambah lagi dengan aksinya yang mengeratkan selimut pada bagian dadanya.

"Berhenti bertindak seolah-olah aku ini akan memperkosa mu!" serunya sambil membuang muka.

"A-ano Gaara-kun, maaf, bukannya begitu, aku hanya ka-kaget."

Gaara menyeringai, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan berbeda lalu perlahan mendekatinya, dalam hitungan detik Gaara sudah duduk di samping Hinata, memegang selimut yang Hinata eratkan pada tubuhnya, Gaara mencoba sedikit menarik selimut itu.

"Tapi aku ini kan pria normal, jadi wajar kan kalau aku—" Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu memperpendek jarak antara bibirnya dengan leher Hinata.

Wajah Hinata sudah memerah, ia merasakan nafas hangat Gaara di lehernya, hidung pria itu sudah nyaris menempel.

"G-gaara-kun, A-aku belum siap." Nadanya penuh dengan rasa takut.

"Heh..lagi pula siapa yang akan melakukannya ha?" Gaara menyeringai sembari menjauhi Hinata,

Hinata bernafas lega melihat pria itu menjauhinya dan menghampiri perapian yang terletak di kamarnya.

"Lagi pula mengapa Gaara-kun kemari?"

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"I-ini kan kamar ku."

"Cih..kalau ini kamar mu, aku tidur di mana?"

"Memangnya kamar tidurnya Cuma ada satu?"

"Hn."

"Oh..ba-baiklah kalau begitu, A-aku tidur dulu."

Hinata bergegas menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, ia masih merasa asing dengan Gaara, walaupun mereka sudah resmi menjadi suami istri, tetapi tetap saja Hinata masih merasa canggung untuk tidur berdua dengan Gaara.

Pura-pura tidur adalah langkah terbaik untuk mengatasi rasa canggungnya.

Hinata dapat merasakan saat Gaara mulai menaiki ranjang yang ia tiduri, ada rasa gugup dalam hatinya, namun entah mengapa pipinya tak mau berhenti mengguratkan garis merah padam di sana.

"Tidurlah." Gaara melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya.

Deg...jantung Hinata makin mempercepat tempo detak nya. Penyamarannya terbaca, dan bodohnya Hinata malah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Gaara-kun tidak tidur?" tanya nya polos

"Kau saja tidak tidur." Jawabnya sambil menatap layar ponsel yang ia pegang.

"Gaara-kun sedang apa?"

"Kau cerewet ya?" Gaara mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya sembarangan.

"Ma-maaf." Hinata tertunduk "A-aku hanya merasa sepi saja di sini, tidak ada Hanabi."

"Kau tidak menganggap ku?" Jawabnya reflek

"Apa?"

"Umm..maksud ku, ayo kita buka kado pernikahan saja, siapa tahu itu bisa membuatmu merasa membaik." Gaara bangkit dari ranjang dan meraih beberpa kado yang terletak di atas meja.

Hinata meraih kotak kado berwarna ungu dan mengambil surat kecil di atasnya.

"Ini dari Ino-chan." Hinata membuka amplopnya "'Selamat menempuh hidup baru ya Hinata'" ia membacakannya.

Gaara merobek kotak kado berwarna hijau tua.

"Itu dari siapa Gaara-kun?" Hinata mencoba untuk melihat kado yang di pegang Gaara.

"Dari..." Gaara membaca amplop di dalamnya "Lee." Ia mengangkat alis "Dia teman mu?"

"Iya, itu teman ku dulu di akademi."

"'Selamat ya Hinata, jalani pernikahan mu dengan semangat masa muda yang tak akan pudar.'" Gaara tersenyum "Hmph..." senyumnya kini menjadi tawa yang tertahan.

"Dia memang selalu begitu" jelas Hinata tanpa di minta.

"Oh iya ini dari..." Hinata antusias membuka kado berikutnya

"Dari siapa?" Gaara penasaran

Hinata sepertinya tidak yakin untuk membacakan tulisan yang terdapat di amplop yang sedang ia pegang.

"Berikan pada ku." Gaara merebut amplopnya dari Hinata "'Sasuke Uchiha."

"A-apa isi pesannya?"

"Hah...aku ngantuk, ini kau baca sendiri saja." Gaara melemparkan amplop itu ke arah Hinata.

Gaara segera membenamkan badannya pada selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Hinata mendadak menjadi kehilangan semangatnya, ia segera membereskan kado-kado yang berserakan di atas ranjang dan meletakkan kembali ke atas meja.

Untuk beberapa saat ia memandangi Gaara yang tertutup selimut. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membuat dia jengkel.

Hinata memilih untuk ikut tidur saja, melupakan kejadian tadi, sebuah keributan kecil di malam pertamanya.

Saat Hinata tengah tertidur, Gaara melakukan kebalikannya, ia terbangun dan sepertinya masih merasa penasaran dengan isi pesan dari amplop milik Sasuke, ia segera bangkit dan mencari amplop itu.

"'Selamat menjalani hidup baru ya Hinata, jangan pernah menangis lagi, percayalah pada suami mu itu, aku yakin dia sangat mencintaimu.'"

Gaara meletakkan kembali amplop itu pada posisi semula agar Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa Gaara telah membacanya. Lalu matanya tertuju pada subuah kotak kado yang masih utuh, ia membukanya dan melihat ada sebuah buku tebal di dalamnya. Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya ketika membaca judul buku tersebut.

"'Cara meningkatkan kualitas hubungan suami istri'" bisiknya saat membaca judul buku tersebut. Dahinya mengkerut.

Gaara segera mencari amplop di dalam kotak tadi dan membacanya.

"'Sabaku Kankuro'" ia berdecak setelah membaca nama itu "'Semoga berhasil ya Baka-ototou, ingat apa yang harus pria lakukan, selanjutnya terserah kau.'"

Gaara meremas surat yang ia genggamnya, membuangnya ke kotak sampah di sudut kamarnya. Kakinya membimbingnya menuju ranjang dimana Hinata tengah terlelap, Gaara tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis yang terlihat lebih manis saat tertidur, perlahan ia mendekati Hinata, telapak tangannya mencoba mendekat perlahan bermaksud untuk mengelus rambut Hinata, Lembut, rambut hitam pekat itu terasa lembut sehingga membuat pria yang jarang sekali tersenyum itu menaikkan garis samping bibirnya. Pandangannya turun seolah menyusuri lekuk tubuh Hinata, tanpa disadari ingatannya mulai kembali pada judul buku pemberian Kankuro. Segera ia membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dari otaknya.

Gaara mulai berbaring di samping Hinata, gadis itu masih tertidur pulas, nafasnya teratur dan terdengar sedikit 'sexy' pada indera pendengar Gaara. Malam ini akan menjadi malam tersulit bagi Gaara, Insomnia saat tidur seranjang bersama gadis manis seperti Hinata.

**|Soulmate 5|Sabaku Family|**

.

.

Latar pagi yang cerah terasa sulit di temui di tempat ini, jarum jam sudah berada pada angka 8 namun langit masih terlihat sedikit gelap. Butiran salju turun begitu lebat, kaca jendela tertutup oleh embun salju yang tebal.

Pagi itu Hinata Hyuuga sedang berkutat di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan dari resep sederhana yang ia ketahui. Pancake dengan sedikit madu dirasa sudah cukup untuk mengawali hari.

Dengan setia Gaara menemani sang Isteri yang sedang memasak, ia masih duduk di meja makan dekat dapur, tangannya meraih secangkir cokelat panas.

Hinata dapat mendengar suara keluhan Gaara di belakangnya, nampaknya coklat yang hendak ia minum terasa panas di lidah, gadis itu tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya, menghampiri suaminya yang sedang meruntuki secangkir coklat yang lezat.

"Hati-hati Gaara-kun." Suaranya lembut, tersenyum sambil meraih secangkir cokelat yang tergeletak di atas meja "Biar ku dinginkan sedikit."

Gaara memperhatikan cara Hinata berjalan menuju jendela, membuka jendela itu dan seketika udara dingin menyeruak masuk, ia merekatkan mantelnya sambil terus menyaksikan Hinata yang mulai memegangi cangkirnya di luar sampai beberapa keping salju jatuh ke dalamnya.

"Ini tidak akan terasa terlalu panas lagi." Hinata mengulurkan cangkir itu pada Gaara yang masih berada pada posisi sebelumnya.

Dengan ragu Gaara menyesap cokelatnya. Dan memang kali ini tidak terasa menyengat lidah.

Gaara tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengucapkan 'Terimakasih' pada Hinata, maka ia lebih memilih untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan Isterinya itu.

"Jadi hari ini kita akan kemana?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak, tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk pergi keluar di cuaca yang tak mendukung seperti sekarang.

"Mungkin memang kita tidak bisa keluar di cuaca yang seperti ini, jalanan pasti tertutup salju." Gaara menjawab sebelum Hinata yang menjawab.

Gaara menggeliat, menguap dan bangkit untuk pergi ke kamarnya, di saat seperti ini tidur adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat. Ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar dapur.

"Mengapa Gaara-kun tidak pernah memberi ku kesempatan untuk memutuskan sesuatu."

Pernyataan dengan intonasi datar dari Hinata berhasil membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Gaara tanpa membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Hinata, mereka saling memunggungi.

'Aku ingin bersama mu, bersama layaknya pasangan yang normal, tidak begini, saling terdiam dan bicara seperlunya.' Andai saja kalimat itu dapat dikatakan dengan lancar dan pasti, Hinata ingin tahu bagaimana respon Gaara terhadap isi hatinya. Namun seorang Hinata Hyuuga terlalu segan untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Tidak, lupakan saja." Dua kalimat yang akhirnya terucap.

Hinata dapat merasakan Gaara yang berjalan mendekatinya, ia dapat merasakan tangan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya dan nafas hangat yang menerpa tengkuknya. Pelukan itu mengerat kuat. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, ia dapat melihat lengan Gaara yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Gaara mengulangi pertanyaannya, namun kali ini terdengar lebih lembut.

Udara musim dingin sudah tak terasa lagi bagi Hinata, seluruh tubuhnya menghangat, pipinya memerah.

"Gaara-kun?" suaranya lirih, badannya melemas.

"Iya" Gaara menempelkan ujung hidungnya pada leher Hinata, dan mulai memberinya kecupan kecil di sana.

"Ja-jangan begini, a-aku malu" ungkapnya terbata-bata

"Mengapa harus malu? Aku suami mu."

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Gaara, memang sudah tidak perlu malu, pasangan normal biasa melakukan hal seperti ini.

Hinata memutar badannya, mereka saling berpandangan, Gaara masih memeluknya.

Terlihat jelas rona merah di pipi Hinata, ini pertama kalinya bagi Hinata. Gaara berubah sikap pagi ini, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu, walaupun terasa membuat jatung berdetak cepat, setidaknya lebih baik seperti ini daripada harus saling terdiam dan dingin.

Tidak tahu dengan pasti bagaimana awalnya, mereka tengah berbagi nafas dengan lembut, semuanya terjadi secara alami tanpa disadari.

Gaara membelai lembut rambut Hinata yang tergerai bebas, menekankan kepala gadis itu agar lebih dekat dengannya, mereka masih berbagi nafas, seolah melupakan keadaan sekitarnya, dinginnya udara luar sudah tak berarti lagi, mereka tenggelam dalam kehangatan.

Gaara melepaskan ciumannya dengan lembut, bibirnya memerah dan basah, sementara Hinata langsung memeluk erat Gaara dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Gaara menyeringai melihat kelakuan Hinata.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Gaara.

"Mencium mu." Jawabnya dengan sedikit nada menggoda "Kau mau lagi?"

"Tidak" tukasnya sambil memberikan pukulan kecil pada punggung Gaara.

"Aww...jadi ini cara mu berterimakasih?" godanya kembali "Dengan memukul ku?"

"Kau yang harusnya berterimakasih." Hinata masih bersembunyi di sana.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku sudah menghangatkan cokelat mu tadi."

"Aku juga sudah menghangatkan tubuh mu kan?"

"M-menyebalkan."

**|Soulmate 5|Sabaku Family|**

.

.

Tiga bulan usia pernikahan mereka.

Kejadian di musim salju lalu sudah tidak pernah terulang kembali, Gaara sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sedangkan Hinata hanya menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang selalu berada di rumah. Memang membosankan berada di rumah tanpa ada aktivitas yang menyenangkan, hanya memasak, mencuci, membereskan rumah dan menonton tv sambil menunggu Gaara pulang.

Ada hobi baru yang ia tekuni, yaitu merangkai bunga yang ia pesan dan menyimpannya di vas. Ia masih berkutat dengan bunga tulip merah yang baru saja ia pesan. Bunga yang menghiasi sudut kamarnya selalu berbeda setiap minggunya, tema minggu ini adalah bunga tulip merah yang melambangkan ungkapan cinta.

Krriiinnggg...belum selesai dengan bunga-bunganya Hinata sudah harus meninggalkan tumpukan bunga itu dan menjawab panggilan di telefon rumahnya.

"Halo, Keluarga Sabaku di sini."

"Tidak usah terlalu formal adik ipar ku." Suara perempuan di seberang sana mulai terdengar

"Temari-nee, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada yang terlalu penting, hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar saja. Apa kau bisa keluar?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak, melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, itu berarti 4 jam lagi Gaara baru akan pulang.

"Baik Temari-nee, aku akan bersiap-siap."

"Oke, aku jemput, kau tunggu saja ya."

Tut...sambungan pesawat telefonnya terputus.

Terdengar suara mobil yang menggilas aspal menuju halaman rumah Hinata, segera Hinata berlari ke pintu depan, nampaknya ia tahu bahwa itu Temari.

"Temari-nee" tangannya melambai seraya terbukanya kaca mobil di hadapannya.

"Ayo masuk Hinata."

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung membuka pintu mobil dan memasukinya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata dari kursi belakang.

"Mungkin makan siang, kau belum makan siang kan?" temari dapat melihat Hinata dari kaca atas mobil.

"I-ini terlalu sore untuk mengatakannya sebagai makan siang."

Temari terbahak mendengarkan perkataan adik iparnya "Selera humor mu bagus juga." Ia terus terbahak.

"Eh- ?" Hinata merasa tidak sedang melucu.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kabar perut mu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata secara reflek memegang perut nya.

"Perut?" ia terus memegang perutnya dan berfikir apa ada yang salah.

"Apa kau hamil? Apa Gaara berhasil menjadi pria?" lagi-lagi temari terbahak, kini nampaknya sedang menertawakan adiknya.

Temari terlihat agak gemuk setelah melahirkan anak pertamanya, selera makannya pun meningkat, terbukti dengan apa yang di pesannya, satu porsi _Spagetti _dan sepotong bolu cokelat berhiaskan cherry. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memesan minuman soda dingin dan _french fries_ hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Aku merasa bahwa aku butuh olahraga." Walaupun mengatakan hal itu namun tetap Temari melahap_ spagetti_ nya dengan semangat.

Hinata tersenyum melihat perilaku kakak iparnya "Mungkin lebih baik mengurangi porsi, ku rasa." Hinata melirik bolu cokelat milik Temari.

"Entahlah, aku merasa jadi monster makanan akhir-akhir ini. – hei bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku mungkin kebalikannya, aku sedang tidak begitu bernafsu makan."

"Bukan itu maksud ku – " Temari menyanggah jawaban Hinata "Bagaimana perut mu? Kau bahakan belum menjawabnya."

"A-aku belum hamil, mungkin nanti." Hinata menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Nanti kapan?"

"Pernikahan ku dan Gaara-kun baru tiga bulan, jadi ku rasa itu belum waktunya."

"Eh...ini pembicaraan di antara kita saja ya –" temari mendekatkan kursinya pada Hinata.

"Eh -?"

"Apa Gaara itu tipe yang dingin juga?" bisik Temari.

"D-dingin?" Hinata merasa agak bingung untuk menjawabnya "Gaara-kun memang selalu bersikap dingin kan Temari-nee, dia memang pendiam."

Temari menepuk dahi, sepertinya ia harus bersabar jika berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan itu maksud ku Hinata." Temari mencoba memperjelas pertanyaannya "Maksud ku apa dia bersikap dingin juga saat berhubungan –kau tahu hubungan itu- dengan mu?"

Hinata teringat kembali kejadian pada musim dingin lalu, dimana Gaara bersikap hangat untuk pertama dan mungkin terakhir kalinya. Pertanyaan Temari mungkin terlalu susah untuk di jawab, karena mereka memang belum melakukan apa-apa, hanya itu...hanya melakukan ciuman di musim dingin.

Melihat adik ipranya kebingungan, Temari merasa pertanyaan itu memang tidak harus di jawab. "Yah...seperti apapun Gaara, semoga kau cepat punya anak ya, Hinata." Temari menyemangati.

Temari pulang duluan, sementara Hinata masih memiliki keperluan untuk belanja memenuhi lemari es di rumahnya.

Ia menjinjing keranjang belanja dan memasukkan beberapa makanan ringan di sana.

"Hei...apa itu Hinata Hyuuga?" seseorang menyerukan namanya.

Secara naluriah Hinata berbalik mencari sumber suara.

"Hei memang benar Hinata." Seorang pria melambaikan tangannya.

Mata Hinata sedikit terbelalak, tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lihat, hendak berbalik dan menghindar tapi pria itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak banyak berubah ya," pria itu memperhatikan Hinata "Apa kabar?" pria itu mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

"B-baik." Hinata dengan ragu meresponnya.

"Ku dengar kau sudah menikah?" pria itu tetap ramah seperti biasanya.

"I-iya, N-naruto-kun bagaimana? Apa sudah menikah juga?"

"Ah...aku masih berpacaran saja." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Masih dengan – Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah...begitulah." ia terkekeh "Hei mana suami mu? Kenalkan pada ku."

"A-ano...suami ku kebetulan sedang sibuk di kantornya."

"Wah...pekerja keras ya." Naruto tak pernah tidak tertawa.

"M-maaf Naruto-kun, aku sepertinya harus segera ke kasir." Hinata menyadari keranjang belanjanya yang sudah berat.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang bersama?"

"Eh -?"

"Bagaimana?"

"A-aku naik taxi saja." Hinata menolak hanya karena takut Gaara memarahinya nanti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana jika menunggu taxi bersama?"

"Baiklah."

Naruto sangat berbeda sekali dengan Gaara, dia tipe cerewet, beberapa menit dengannya sudah membuat Hinata tertawa berkali-kali. Acara menunggu taxi pun tidak membosankan jika di temani Naruto, bahkan sepertinya Hinata menjadi tidak ingin cepat pulang.

"Eh itu taxi nya!" Seru Naruto "Ya sudah Hinata, hati-hati ya."

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun, sampai jumpa." Hinata memasuki taksi.

Taxi melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata, memperjauh jarak antara Hinata dan Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempat semula sampai pada akhirnya Naruto sudah tidak dapat terlihat lagi oleh iris lavender nya.

Pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci, hal itu membuatnya merasa panik, apa ada penyusup atau Gaara sudah pulang? Tapi ini baru jam 6 sore, Gaara pulang jam 7 kan?

Hinata membawa belanjaannya ke dapur, dan disana ia mendapati Gaara yang sedang berkutat dengan wajan kecil di tangannya.

"Gaara-kun sudah pulang?" itu bukan pertanyaan yang harus di jawab. Hinata meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja makan.

"Habis kemana?" Gaara langsung mengintrogasi Hinata.

"Makan siang bersama Temari-nee."

"Makan siang?"

"Se-sebenarnya makan siang di sore hari." Koreksinya.

"Kebohongan macam apa itu ha?" suaranya terkesan marah.

"A-aku tidak bohong."

"Kalau begitu mana Temari? Apa dia sudah pulang?"

"I-iya, Temari-nee sudah pulang mendahului ku."

"Yeah...dan kau di temani mantan pacar mu menunggu taxi?" Gaara membuang telur gosong di atas wajannya dan melemparkan wajan itu ke alat pencuci piring.

Hinata menelan ludah, ia melihat cara Gaara melemparkan wajannya dengan kasar.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan." Ia meraih lengan Gaara

"Aku bekerja sampai sore dan kau enak-enakan melakukan reunian dengan mantan pacar mu!" sorot matanya tajam.

"Itu kebetulan Gaara-kun, aku tidak merencanakannya, percayalah pada ku." Hinata membalas tatapan tajam itu dengan lembut.

Gaara masih pada posisinya, masih pada emosinya yang memuncak.

"Kau cemburu pada ku?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan itu dengan lembut, tangannya meraih dasi yang dikenakan Gaara dan melonggarkannya.

Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat tatapan Gaara melemah, ia memegang tangan Hinata yang sedang melonggarkan ikatan dasinya.

"Sedikit. – hanya sedikit." Kilah Gaara

Sedikit berarti banyak dalam kamus hidup Gaara, ia hanya terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan.

Dasinya terlepas, Gaara segera meraih Hinata dan menciumnya, melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, tangan Hinata masih memegangi dasi Gaara yang berhasil terlepas dan membiarkan pemiliknya menciumi bibirnya dengan lembut. Secara reflek Hinata menikmati ciumannya dan mengelus tengkuk Gaara, membuat Gaara memperpanas ciumannya. Hinata melepaskan ciuman itu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" Gaara terlihat kecewa.

"M-mandi dulu, nanti di lanjutkan." Hinata sudah mencapai puncak rasa malunya, pipinya memerah.

"Tidak mau." Gaara mencoba untuk mencium bibir Hinata kembali.

"Jangan begitu, cepat mandi dulu Gaara-kun." Hinata mendorong pelan dada Gaara.

"Kau juga belum mandi kan?" Gaara bersedekap.

"A-aku setelah Gaara-kun selesai."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan sambil mandi."

"Eh -?"

Terakhir kali yang dapat Hinata saksikan adalah tertutupnya pintu kamar mandi.

Butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna kalimat itu, Gaara tidak suka menunggu, ia meninggalkan Hinata yang termangu di dapur.

Hinata masih terlalu malu untuk bersikap biasa, ajakan mandi dari Gaara yang dingin terkesan serius, apa yang harus di perbuat jika ia bertemu lagi dengan Gaara selepas mandi, mungkin menyiapkan baju untuknya adalah langkah yang bagus, itu alasan mengapa ia berada di depan lemari kamarnya, membuka pintu lemari dimana baju-baju Gaara tersimpan dengan rapi. Ia meraih sebuah kaos berwarna hitam. Tak selang beberapa menit ia merasakan tetesan air yang jatuh ke bahunya, ia merasa dingin di bahunya, ia berbalik dan Gaara berada di hadapannya, dengan rambut yang masih basah dan meneteskan air.

"G-gaara-kun, ya ampun." Hinata secara reflek menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Katanya kau mau mandi." Dengan tenang Gaara mengambil kaosnya dari tangan Hinata.

"I-iya, permisi." Hinata salah tingkah dan tiba-tiba saja lupa dimana pintu keluar.

"Hei tunggu sebentar." Gaara menghentikannya.

Segera Gaara meraihnya dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Gaara-kun jangan di sini." Lirih Hinata menahan rasa malu.

"Kau mau di mana? Di kamar mandi?" godanya.

"Ta-tapi kau masih basah begini." Hinata menyentuh dada Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa, lama-lama akan kering." Gaara mencoba mencium bibir Hinata namun selalu di cegah oleh pemiliknya.

"Nanti Gaara-kun kotor lagi." Ini alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Nanti kita mandi lagi."

Tepat berakhirnya kalimat itu, Gaara langsung mengunci Hinata dengan ciumannya yang basah. Tangannya menekan kepala Hinata agar ciumannya semakin dalam. Dan sepertinya Hinata larut dalam nikmatnya ciuman Gaara, tangan lembutnya mengusap tubuh Gaara dari balik jubah mandi yang Gaara kenakan, tindakannya membuat Gaara semakin panas menciumnya, mengulum dan memberi gigitan kecil pada bibir Hinata.

Sejenak ciuman itu terlepas, menghela nafas yang tak ditemukan selama beberapa menit yang lalu. Nafas Gaara memburu dan kembali menciumi Hinata, mencium dahi lalu turun ke bibirnya, mengulumnya lagi dengan penuh nafsu. Bibirnya berpindah pada leher jenjang Hinata, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana, ia terus menciumi leher istrinya dengan lembut, dan kadang memberi sedikit gigitan kecil di sana.

"Emmhh...sudah Gaara-kun." Perkataan yang sangat berbeda arti dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

Gaara melepaskan ciumannya dari leher Hinata, ia kembali pada bibir Hinata yang memerah akibat kulumannya. Kali ini ciumannya tidak berlangsung lama, mencium dengan penuh nafsu dan lalu di lepaskan lagi, dan begitu berulang ulang.

"Ayo kita selesaikan." Bisik Gaara sambil mengusap bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

Hinata sudah melemas akibat ciuman tadi, badannya menghangat menahan rasa malu, ia terbaring di ranjang kamarnya, terhipnotis oleh perlakuan Gaara padanya. Hinata benar-benar membiarkan saat Gaara berada diatasnya, menelanjanginya secara perlahan, ia diciumi lagi, kini ciuman Gaara tertuju pada dadanya yang menyembul memenuhi ruang bra nya.

"Engghh –" desah Hinata ketika bibir dingin Gaara menyentuh dadanya yang hangat.

Ting tong...ting tong...bel rumah entah berapa kali berbunyi, namun di abaikan oleh pemiliknya, Gaara tidak mau perduli pada siapa yang berkunjung dan yang jelas menganggu acaranya dengan Hinata. Ia mengabaikan bunyi bel itu, sedangkan Hinata sedari tadi memohon pada Gaara untuk menyudahi aktifitasnya dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Gaara-kun, kita lanjutkan nanti saja, a-ada yang datang." Ujar Hinata di sela-sela desahannya akibat perlakuan Gaara.

Gaara tidak mau mendengarkan. Ia masih menciumi dan sesekali mengigit bagian dada Hinata yang berhasil tebuka setengahnya.

Ting tong ...

"Gaara-kun." Hinata mencoba menyadarkan Gaara yang sudah larut dengan nafsunya.

Ting tong ...

"Arrrgghh Baiklah!" Gaara langsung melepaskan Hinata dan membenahi jubah mandinya "Siapa yang berani menganggu mood ku!" Seru Gaara seraya keluar kamar dan membanting pintu kamarnya, sedangkan Hinata langsung membenahi pakaiannya yang terbuka.

Gaara membuka pintu dengan penuh kekesalan, meruntuki si tamu yang datang, siapapun itu orangnya.

"Selamat malam Gaara, ya ampun kau habis mandi?" Karura mengacak-acak rambut anak bungsunya.

"Hah... Kaa-san, mengapa datang malam-malam begini?" Gaara melihat keluar, ini memang sudah gelap.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk menelfon mu, tapi tidak ada jawaban, ternyata kau sedang mandi ya? Pantas saja lama." Karura seenaknya masuk tanpa di suruh oleh pemilik rumahnya. "Mana Hinata?"

"Di kamarnya." Jawab Gaara, ia kesal menahan nafsunya yang sedang memuncak.

"Kau kenapa Gaara?" Karura menyentuh dahi Gaara "Apa kau sakit?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Kaa-chan..." Seru Hinata yang baru muncul "Ternyata Kaa-chan yang berkunjung ya, senang sekali."

"Bisa-bisanya dia ceria ketika aktifitasnya terpotong?" batin Gaara.

"Apa kabar Hinata, " Karura tersenyum pada Hinata "Apa ada perkembangan?"

"Perkembangan apa Kaa-chan?"

"Apa kau Hamil?" Karura berharap.

"Eh – ano Kaa-chan aku belum –" Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Bagaimana Hinata akan Hamil kalau Kaa-san main malam-malam begini." Gaara menggerutu.

"Wah jadi Kaa-san mengganggu ya?" Karura membulatkan matanya.

"Eh – ti-tidak Kaa-chan sama sekali tidak menganggu." Hinata berkilah dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Gaara.

"Kaa-san mengerti." Karura tersenyum penuh arti "Kalau begitu Kaa-san pulang dulu ya." Karura berjalan menuju pintu keluar "Selamat malam Gaara, Hinata, semoga berhasil."

"Hati-hati Kaa-san." Seru Gaara sambil mengikuti ibunya yang berjalan keluar.

Hinata hanya terbengong melihat ibu mertuanya di usir secara frontal oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Hei Hinata, ayo kita mulai lagi."

"Eh -?"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Hoamzzz...Chapter ini update nya lama sekali dan sangat pendek,  
><strong>

**Ya ampun, maafkan saya Reader.  
><strong>

**Bagaimana pendapat Reader tercinta(?) tentang chapter ini ?  
><strong>

**Jika menemukan Typo segera lapor, akan saya edit kembali.  
><strong>

**Ayo bantu Author, di bantu ya...di bantu... Mwahahahahaha  
><strong>


	6. Cherry Blossom Part II

**SOULMATE**

**27-June-2012**

**Soulmate**** **: **ViN****  
><strong>

**Naruto**** : Masashi Kishimoto**

**|Pair : GaaHina|Genre: Romance|Rate : +T|Warnings : AU,OOC, Typos, Etc.|**

**Don't Like, Don't read.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**|Author Note|**

_Author ganti PenName :)**  
><strong>_

Buat semua teman-teman yang review, Author ucapkan terimakasih banyak, maaf jika dalam chap ini Author tidak memberi balasan review, karena. . .hikz. .hikz. . . Author habis kecelakaan dan ga bisa ngetik banyak karena tangannya gak mendukung.  
>Gomen ya Minna reviewnya gak di balas T_T (Author ngerasa bersalah)<br>typo akan segera Author perbaiki.

Maaf juga karena chap ini pendek.

* * *

><p><strong>|Soulmate 6|Cherry Blossom Part II|<strong>

.

.

Trr. . .trr. . .trr. . .

Gaara menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sampai ia dapat sepenuhnya melihat dunia dengan jelas. Tangannya kembali memeluk gadis yang terlelap di sisinya, ia mengecup kening gadis itu seolah ingin membangunkannya dan mengulangi kegiatan semalam. Ah. . .ia sadar akan sesuatu yang membangunkannya, Dengan malas ia meraih ponselnya yang bergetar.

**_81302598. . . ._**

_Gaara. . .tolong aku, aku sedang kacau, aku harap kau akan ada di saat seperti ini._

Gaara tahu pasti siapa pengirimnya, walaupun kontak.a sudah lama ia hapus, namun nama.a tak akan pernah bisa hilang dari ingatan gaara.

**Hinata POV.**

Aku terbangun oleh cahaya matahari yang mengenai pelupuk mata ku, rasanya hari ini badan ku remuk, rasa pegal di leher dan suhu badan ku yang sedikit memanas, Gaara melakukannya dengan sedikit halus, astaga. . .hanya sedikit halus, pantas saja aku kesakitan begini. Aku meliriknya dengan mata yang setengah tertutup, masih sempat-sempatnya dia mengingat ponsel nya, bahkan dalam momen langka seperti ini.

"Badan mu hangat." masih seperti biasa, intonasinya datar, punggung tangannya menekan dahi ku.

Aku hanya mengangguk, mencoba bangkit perlahan untuk mengimbanginya yang setengah berbaring.

"Apa Gaara-kun ada acara hari ini?" aku melirik jam, ah. . .jam 9 pagi.

Ingin sekali rasanya mendengar jawaban menyenangkan darinya, tapi. . .

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang" ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

BLAM. . .pintunya tertutup

"Mungkin aku akan lama." sambungnya.

Ah. . .bisakah kita menjadi pasangan normal?

Aku terlalu lelah untuk mempermasalahkan ini, toh ini selalu terjadi setiap hari kan? Lalu? Aku hanya perlu untuk membiasakannya saja, sederhana bukan?

Ku tarik kembali selimutku.

.

.

**|Soulmate 6|Cherry Blossom Part II|**

.

.

Baiklah. . .sekarang aku sudah seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga, tidak punya pekerjaan menarik dan hanya menunggu suami yang akhir-akhir ini tidak menentu, terkadang pulang, terkadang tidak, apa yang terjadi dengan Gaara-kun eh? Mengapa dia cepat berubah.

Kali ini aku mempunyai hobi baru, yah. . .selain merangkai bunga, aku jadi mulai tertarik dengan kegiatan 'mencoret-coret kalender' menghitung waktu mundur menuju hari spesial, tepat 3 minggu 2 hari lagi, hari aniversary pertama ku dengan Gaara-kun.

Aku jadi tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya, mungkin aku harus membuat kejutan kecil.

Ini jam 3 sore, aku merasa sedikit bosan berada di rumah, menunggu dan menunggu.

Dan akhirnya di sinilah aku sekarang, seperti biasanya, di toko bunga milik Ino teman ku.

"Selamat datang di toko bunga Yamanaka"

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum sedapat mungkin untuk membalas sambutan Ino.

"Eh. . .Hinata, sudah lama tidak berkunjung, aku pikir kau sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan bunga." Ino memberikan keranjang bunga pada ku.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk mengurus rumah."

padahal sama sekali bukan begitu, Gaara-kun selalu marah jika aku keluar rumah.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah isi, eh?"

"A-ano. . .aku. . .belum."

Setiap ada yang menyinggung soal kehamilan, aku selalu merasa malu.

Aku jadi teringat waktu itu, saat aku dan Gaara-kun bersama dan menyatukan tubuh kami selama beberapa menit. Tapi. . .dari perlakuannya, Gaara-kun seperti tidak menginginkan anak dari ku.

"Hei. . .Hinata, kau kenapa?" suara Ino menarik ku dari lamunan.

"A-aku harus segera pulang, Gaara-Kun mungkin menunggu di rumah. Jaa~"

Huft. . .mengapa aku tidak sopan begini, pergi begitu saja.

Clek. . .

Di rumah benar-benar sepi.

Apa Gaara-kun pulang hari ini?

Sebenarnya dia itu kemana sih?

Kalau tidak pulang, dia menginap dimana?

Dan. . .apa aku harus menanyakannya pada Karura-san?

Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku, menimbang antara menelfon ke rumah Gaara-kun atau tidak.

Ah. . .barangkali ini akan menambah masalah. Ini rumah tangga ku, tidak seharusnya melibatkan orang tua.

Suara televisi terdengar sayup-sayup, butiran keringat membasahi leher ku, rasa panas membangunkan ku.

Astaga. . .jam berapa ini?

Sontak aku bangkit dan melihat jam digital.

_00:15 AM._

Aku lesu, untuk sebuah alasan, Gaara-kun, suami ku.

Aku mencarinya, pintu depan sudah terkunci itu berarti dia sudah pulang.

Kamar . . .ah. . .iya. . .kamar.

Dia berbaring di ranjang, masih dengan baju kerja lengkap dan sepatu yang masih terpasang.

Aku bersimpuh di bawah ranjang, dengan lembut ku lepas satu per satu sepatunya.

Nafasnya teratur, tidurnya sangat tenang, sudut bibirku terangkat melihat pemandangan itu, dia manis saat tertidur, setidaknya dia tidak memarahiku, hanya pada saat tidur, hanya itu, Gaara-kun. . .suami ku terasa sangat jauh.

.

.

**|Soulmate 6|Cherry Blossom Part II|**

.

.

_2 hari menjelang aniversary._

Aku masih setia dengan buku catatan kecil ku, memikirkan sesuatu yang di perlukan dan menulisnya di situ tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran dari Gaara-kun yang berbaring di samping ku.

Lilin,bunga, lalu apa lagi ya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" dari nada bicaranya Gaara-kun sepertinya risih dengan apa yang ku lakukan, tapi. . .aku terlalu bahagia untuk bersedih.

"Aku sedang mencatat sesuatu." kata ku berusaha membuat Gaara-kun penasaran.

Alisnya terangkat, apa yang dia pikirkan ya?

"Untuk apa?"

"Umm. . .aku tidak berniat memberi tahu sekarang." aku tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu - terserahlah."

Dia menutup dirinya dengan selimut.

Huft. . .malam yang dingin.

Tiba-tiba saja aku kehilangan mood ku untuk melanjutkan catatan ku.

Aku mamatikan lampu kamar dan tenggelam dalam selimut hangat.

.

.

**|Soulmate 6|Cherry Blossom Part II|**

.

.

2 jam sudah aku duduk menunggu di meja makan. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan rapi, di mulai dari makanan yang ku masak sendiri, lilin-lilin di atas meja makan, sampai aromatherapy ruangan pun sudah ku persiapkan. Ruangan ini temaram dan wangi, aku ingin sentuhan romantis dalam perayaan aniversary pertama ku. Tinggal menunggu Gaara-kun yang belum kunjung pulang.

Aku bertompang dagu pada kedua tangan ku yang menempel di atas meja, mengamati cahaya lilin sambil terus berharap Gaara-kun cepat pulang.

Aku melirik layar ponsel ku yang menampakkan wallpaper foto Gaara-kun yang ku ambil diam-diam. Belum ada pesan masuk di sana. Aku tidak pernah berpikir buruk tentang suami ku, di tengah kegelisahan ku, aku masih berpikir positif padanya 'Gaara-kun mungkin sedang terjebak macet'.

Semua posisi duduk sudah ku lakukan, badan ku sudah lelah terus terduduk begini, mungkin akan lebih enak jika aku bersandar dan sedikit merileks kan pikiran. Setengah lilin sudah meleleh terkena panas, itu berarti sudah 6 jam aku menunggu. Kedua mataku sudah terasa berat, ini sudah jam 11 malam, jadi wajar saja jika aku mengantuk.

Aku terhenyak dan menggeliat, merasakan pening pada kepala ku sampai pada akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa ruangan ini sudah gelap gulita. Cahaya lilin sudah habis. Aku susah payah mencari sakelar lampu untuk memperjelas pandangan ku. Pintu depan terbuka bertepatan dengan cahaya lampu yang menyeruak memenuhi ruangan.

"Gaara-kun. . ." secara reflek aku berlari ke arahnya, tubuhnya terhuyung, dia kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga terjatuh di pelukan ku. Dengan susah payah aku membimbingnya jalan menuju kamar dan menjatuhkannya di atas ranjang. Aku segera mencari handuk kecil dan air dingin untuk membersihkan darah di wajahnya.

Perlahan ku bersihkan darahnya, ku obati luka di sudut bibirnya.

Dia kehilangan kesadarannya, kedua kelopak matanya tertutup.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Gaara-kun? Mengapa dia pulang selarut ini dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan?

Aku lepaskan dasi dan kemejanya, aku melakukannya dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkannya.

Bau ini. . .walaupun aku tidak mengenalnya,Dahiku berkerut melihat sedikit kejanggalan, sebuah noda kemerahan di leher suami ku, aku menyentuhnya dan. . .aku terperanjat dan beringsut mundur menjauhi suami ku. Kedua mataku terasa hangat, cairan hangat membuncah keluar dari kedua sudut mataku. Suami ku pulang dengan bau alkohol dan yang lebih parahnya. . .sebuah kissmark di lehernya. Jantung ku berdegup kencang, aku benci dan marah entah pada siapa, pada diri ku yang bodoh atau pada Gaara-kun yang tidak pernah mengerti arti setia.

Aku butuh udara segar untuk menghilangkan seluruh kekalutan pada otak ku.

Tidak perduli jam berapa ini dan seberapa dingin udara di luar, aku mengenakan mantel dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Jalanan nampak sangat sunyi, hanya ada beberapa bis malam saja yang melintasi jalan raya.

Di sini aku, terduduk di sebuah halte tertutup salju dengan pikiran yang kosong. Entah sudah berapa bus yang berhenti dan menanyai ku namun ku balas dengan gelengan kepala. Dan ini mungkin yang ke sekian kalinya aku menolak.

"Tidak. . .aku tidak berniat untuk naik bus atau semacamnya!" teriak ku geram.

Terdengar pintu terbuka.

Aku menengadahkan wajah dan melihat ke arah mobil yang ku kira bus.

"Eh?" aku termangu melihat pemandangan di depan ku, sebuah mobil sedan hitam dan yang jelas bukan bus. Seorang pria berambut hitam keluar dari mobil itu, sebuah cigarette tersemat di sudut bibirnya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, meyakinkan apa aku tidak salah lihat atau semacamnya.

"Sa-sa-su-ke-kun?" aku mengeja namanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, eh?"

Dia duduk di samping ku.

"Aku sedang mencari angin." jawabku lirih sembari tertunduk kembali.

"Mana suami mu?" asap putih mengepul dari mulutnya.

Aku mengangkat wajah dan memandangnya.

"Pulang lah Hinata, apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah berpikir untuk kabur dari rumah." katanya datar sambil melemparkan cigarette nya.

Sasuke-kun selalu bisa membaca pikiranku dan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan, satu lagi yang aku tidak tahu, mengapa Sasuke-kun selalu muncul di saat aku sedang sedih?

"Ayo pulang." dia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku terdiam untuk memikirkan antara pulang dan tidak.

"Apa mau ku gendong?" tawarnya serius.

"he em." aku menganggunk.

"Ugh. . .kau berat juga ya Hinata."

Sasuke-kun bersusah payah menompang badan ku dengan punggungnya, aku melingkarkan lengan ku pada lehernya.

Jalannya terhuyung karena menggendong ku, hal ini membuat ku terkikih geli.

"Sasuke-kun lucu." ujar ku di tengah kikihan ku.

"Apa yang lucu eh?" dia menyeringai.

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun." bisik ku sambil menyandarkan pada bahu nya. Aku terlelap.

.

.

**|Soulmate 6|Cherry Blossom Part II|**

.

.

Pancake madu selalu menjadi hidangan pembuka hari ku. Sejak kejadian semalan, aku lebih memilih diam dan tidak terlalu banyak bertanya pada Gaara-kun, kami sarapan dengan penuh diam tanpa saling memandang.

Tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk sedih dan terus berharap pada lelaki yang jelas-jelas sudah mencurangi ku. Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa lagi darinya.

Seperti biasanya dia selalu pergi tanpa bicara, meninggalkan ku dan membiarkan ku menunggu. Namun hari ini aku tak akan pernah menunggu lagi, tidak akan pernah.

Toko bunga Yamanaka selalu menjadi tujuan utama ku untuk mengusir kepenatan. Ino selalu bisa menghibur ku, sama seperti Sasuke-kun yang selalu membuat ku membaik, aku jadi berpikir bagaimana kalo Ino dan Sasuke-kun jadian? Hehe. . .pasti sangat serasi.

"Jadi bagaimana pesta aniversary mu?" Ino selalu ingin tahu.

"Menyenangkan." jawab ku singkat dan ini bohong, akhir-akhir ini aku mulai terbiasa jadi pembohong.

"Aku jadi ingin cepat menikah nih." ujar Ino dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Menikah tidak selalu indah Ino-san." balas ku dengan hambar. Dan memang kenyataanya begitu kan?

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Suami mu itu romantis sekali ya Hinata."

"Apa?" aku tercengang.

Romantis? Gaara-kun? Maksudnya Gaara-kun romantis?

Otak ku masih sibuk mencari dimana letak keromantisan lelaki yang sudah genap 1 tahun hidup dengan ku, apa definisi romantis itu sudah beralih? Romantis, apa romantis itu berarti membiarkan menunggu tanpa kepastian dan mendiamkan pasangannya?

Secara naluri aku ingin tahu maksud dari perkataan Ino tadi, walaupun tadi pagi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak perduli tentang nya.

"Romantis bagaimana Ino-san?" tanya ku sambil berharap semoga ini bukan berita buruk.

"Tadi pagi suami mu itu membeli buket bunga lho." Ino memaparkannya dengan kagum seolah iri pada ku "Suami mu yang berambut merah itu kan?" Ino memastikan.

Hormon apa yang mengubah mood ku hari ini? Mendengar berita itu otomatis aku sangat senang, ternyata Gaara-kun masih perduli dengan aniversary kita. Aku tersenyum membayangkannya, kira-kira bunga apa ya yang di belinya?

Sepertinya aku sudah melupakan janji ku pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak bisa tidak memperdulikan dia begitu saja, harus ku akui 'Apapun yang terjadi di antara kita, aku tetap mencintai Gaara-kun'

.

.

**|Soulmate 6|Cherry Blossom Part II|**

.

.

Malam ini dia pulang tepat waktu, jam 19:00 tepat.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyambutnya, istri yang baik selalu membawakan tas nya jika suaminya pulang dan menanyakan pertanyaan biasa.

"Mau mandi atau mau makan dulu Gaara-kun?" tanya ku ragu.

"Siapkan ramen untuk ku." pintanya tanpa melihat ku, langkahnya menuju kamar atas, aku mengikutinya untuk menyimpan tas nya yang ku jinjing.

Dia memasuki kamar mandi meninggalkan ponsel yang mulai bergetar berkali-kali.

Trr. . .trr. . .trr. . .

Aku berdecak kesal oleh getaran ponsel yang sangat mengganggu. Ku raih ponsel itu dan otak ku mulai berpikir apakah tidak keterlaluan jika aku membuka pesan nya? Ah. . .aku kan istrinya, pasangan normal tidak akan saling tertutup. Ku baca pesan masuk di ponselnya dan. . .

**_Cherry Blossom._**

_Gaara-kun, terimakasih kemarin sudah menyelamatkan ku dari lelaki sialan itu. Apa kau masih terluka?_

_Oh iya, terimakasih bunganya, aku suka._

Deg. . .degup jantung ku semakin cepat, tangan ku melemas menjatuhkan ponsel Gaara-kun tepat di atas kasur. Rasa nyeri amat terasa di uluh hati ku, napas ku terasa sesak. Aku memjit kepala ku yang mulai pening, pandangan ku melebur dan aku terjatuh.

.

.

**|Soulmate 6|Cherry Blossom Part II|**

.

.

Malam ini seperti biasanya, kami selalu tidur dengan posisi saling memunggungi. Aku. . .biasanya aku terus memandangi lampu tidur di meja kecil sampai pada akhirnya aku bisa tertidur. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sulit, sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur, sama hal nya dengan Gaara-kun, aku dapat merasakan keberadaannya di balik punggung ku.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Ya."

"Dari awal aku sudah bilang, aku tidak pernah memaksa Gaara-kun untuk menikahi ku." aku mengulangi kalimat yang sedari dulu sudah ku katakan.

"Tidurlah." suaranya datar.

Aku memejamkan kelopak mataku, memantapkan diri ku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "A-aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menghalangi hubungan Gaara-kun dengan Sakura-san, jika aku ini adalah penghalang-"

Aku mengeratkan selimut ku dan mencoba untuk melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya "-jika aku hanyalah penghalang, mengapa Gaara-kun tidak menceraikan ku saja?"

aku dapat merasakan Gaara-kun yang mengubah posisinya, entah apa yang dia lakukan, aku merasa pandangannya sedang tertuju pada ku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ha?" nadanya datar dan dingin.

Nyali ku menciut, aku takut, aku takut dia memarahi ku. Aku bangkit, terduduk untuk mengimbanginya.

Aku beranikan menatap matanya, sorot mata kemarahan.

"Aku. . .hanya-" suara ku terdengar serak.

"Aku tidak mengerti kau mulai bicara ke arah mana." bentaknya.

Aku mengeratkan telapak tangan ku, ingin rasanya meninju suami ku yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan perasaan ku.

"M-memang itu kenyataannya kan?"

Dia mendengus, menyeringai seolah penuh kebencian "Kau menyebalkan Hyuuga!"

Hyuuga? Bukankah aku ini sudah menjadi bagian dari klan Sabaku? Atau. . .atau Gaara-kun tidak pernah mengakui ku?

"Ada dendam apa Gaara-ku pada ku? Mengapa memperlakukan ku seperti ini?" aku membalas bentakannya "-dan. . .dan mengapa kita tidak seperti pasangan normal lainnya?" suara ku mulai melemah.

Dia meremas rambutnya. Dia tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Aku bangkit dan meraih mantel ku, memasukan ponsel dan dompet ku kedalam tas kecil. Aku memandangnya sebelum aku beranjak pergi. Mata kita bertemu pandang.

"Gaara-kun, aku mencintai mu sejak awal kita bertemu -" aku berbalik keluar kamar, ada satu hal lagi yang perlu ku katakan sebelum aku keluar "-jika cinta ku membuat Gaara-kun susah dan membuat Gaara-kun tidak bisa bersama Sakura-san, mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi saja."

.

.

**|Soulmate 6|Cherry Blossom Part II|**

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Hinata."

ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke-kun menyuruh ku pulang.

"Apa Sasuke-kun tidak suka dengan keberadaan ku?" bibir ku mengerucut.

"Bukan begitu," dia menunangkan teh panas kedalam cangkir di hadapan ku "Hanya saja tidak baik lari dari masalah dengan cara kabur."

Aku terdiam, aku tidar berniat untuk mendengarkan ceramah panjang Sasuke-kun.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau." Sasuke-kun menyadari kejenuhan ku "Bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi saja di luar? Ini jum'at malam kan?"

Wajah ku berbinar.

Salju sedang tidak turun di malam ini sehingga kota terlihat ramai, aku berjalan di trotar bersama Sasuke-kun, menjejakkan sepatu ku agar meninggalkan jejak, bermain-main dengan salju dan membiarkan Sasuke-kun membawakan gelas kopi ku. Kami berjalan mengelilingi taman sampai kami menemukan kursi kosong dan duduk di sana.

"Kau suka?" tanya nya lembut, lalu memberikan segelas kopi pada ku.

Aku mengangguk.

Ah. . .beruntung sekali wanita yang menjadi istri Sasuke-kun.

"Kau harus pulang Hinata." lagi, dia mengulangi kalimat itu lagi.

Aku memandang sedih padanya. Mengapa dia selalu menyuruhku pulang?

"Jangan sedih." Sasuke-kun tersenyum hangat serta mengusap pipi ku. "Semua masalah pasti ada penyelesaiannya."

Kini pandangan dan konsentrasi ku sudah tidak tertuju pada Sasuke-kun lagi. Di situ, di arah jam 3, ada seseorang yang sangat ku kenal tengah menuju kemari. Aku panik dan segera menarik Sasuke-kun untuk segera lari dan menuju mobilnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

Sasuke-kun terlihat bingung ketika kami sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Cepat nyalakan mobilnya dan pergi." Aku panik, menoleh ke belakang memastikan orang itu tidak mengejar ku.

"Ada a-" Sasuke-kun menghentikan kalimatnya dan menjalankan mobilnya. Sepertinya dia menyadari keberadaan orang itu di belakang.

Mobil merah mengikuti mobil kami yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Melewati jembatan panjang dan memasuki terowongan terpanjang di kota Konoha.

"Tolong aku Sasuke-kun, aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya." pinta ku ketika mobil itu sedikit lagi hampir mendekati kami.

"Kau yakin Hinata?" matanya bergantian memandang ku dan jalanan di depan "Kita bisa menyelesaikannya baik-baik."

Jantung ku semakim memompa cepat tatkala mobil itu sudah tepat berada di samping kami.

Pemilik mobil itu membuka jendela dan berteriak ke arah kami.

"HINATA. . .KELUAR KAU!" suara beratnya berteriak penuh kekesalan.

Aku menangis, badan ku gemetar, aku terus memandangi Sasuke-kun dan berharap Sasuke-kun bisa mempercepat laju mobilnya lagi.

Brak. . .mobil itu menubruk kami dari samping sehingga mobil Sasuke-kun menepel pada tembok sisi lorong, gesekan itu menghasilkan percikan api kecil dan suara decitan yang memekik telinga.

"Sasuke-kun?" aku sangat berharap padanya agar bisa selamat dari himpitan antara mobil Gaara-kun dan tembok lorong.

"HINATA, KELUAR KAU!" teriakan itu seolah mengalahkan suara decitan keras.

Aku semakin panik, rasa takut memenuhi diri ku.

"KELUAR HINATA! ATAU KU BUNUH KAU!"

teriakan itu terekam jelas dalam otak ku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada suami ku, seruan tadi sangat serius dan menyeramkan.

"Aku tidak percaya dia mencoba untuk membunuh istri nya sendiri. Suami mu itu sudah gila, Hinata!" ujar Sasuke-kun di tengah-tengah konsentrasinya.

Tumbukan itu semakin menjadi, sehingga mengguncangkan badan ku. Jantung ku semakin memompa lebih cepat dan cepat.

"Tsk!" Raut wajah Sasuke-kun tampak marah, dia melawan dorongan dari mobil Gaara-kun, namun hasilnya nihil, kami masih tetap terhimpit.

"INI YANG TERAKHIR HINATA!"

Entah apa arti seruan itu, yang jelas aku dapat melihat mobil Gaara-kun yang merengang menyamping memberi jarak.

Sasuke-kun terbelalak ketika melihat mobil Gaara-kun yang perlahan mendekat untuk memberikan tumbukan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Berpegangan Hinata!" Seru nya.

Secara reflek aku langsung mengeratkan tubuhku pada lengannya. Aku memejamkan mata serapat mungkin sehingga yang dapat ku dengar ialah decitan ban menggesek aspal dengan kasar dan mobil kami yang berhenti.

Aku mengerjapkan mata untuk memperjelas pandangan ku. Sasuke-kun terengah-engah, aku dapat merasakannya.

Sementara mobil Gaara-kun. . .

Astaga. . .mobil suami ku berada jauh di depan, menghantam tembok lorong dan terguling beberapa kali.

Ada dorongan dari hati untuk mengejarnya, tak perduli seberapa jauh, aku berlari ke sana tanpa memikirkan keadaan tubuhku. Aku terus berlari walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah tak kuat, napasku terengah-engah.

"GAARA-KUN. . ." teriak ku histeris, badan ku melemas, aku kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

**TBC**


	7. Soulmate

**SOULMATE**

**13-July-2012**

**Soulmate**** **: **ViN****  
><strong>

**Naruto**** : Masashi Kishimoto**

**|Pair : GaaHina|Genre: Romance|Rate : +T|Warnings : AU,OOC, Typos, Etc.|**

**Don't Like, Don't read.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**|Author Note|**

Yeeeeyy...Akhirnya Soulmate sudah memasuki chapter terakhir ^^**  
><strong>

hampir 6 bulan fic Soulmate ini di buat dan berhasil komplit.

Silahkan baca Minna-san ^^

* * *

><p><strong>|Soulmate 7|Soulmate|<strong>

.

.

Plak...tamparan kasar mendarat di pipi putih pemuda berambut _raven_.

Fugaku Uchiha sedapat mungkin menahan emosinya yang bergolak. Hanya tamparan yang ia lakukan pada anak bungsunya.

"Memalukan." wajahnya mengeras.

Sasuke hanya tertunduk, sementara Mikoto, ibunya, menangis tersedu sambil menenangkan emosi suaminya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Fugaku masih dalam intonasi yang tinggi "Membawa lari istri orang itu sangat memalukan!"

plak...

"Kau tahu Sasuke, Hinata itu siapa?"

plak...

"Dia itu saudara mu!"

plak...

"Uchiha dan Hyuuga adalah klan saudara!"

"Hentikan Tou-san!" Itachi menahan tangan Fugaku.

"Aku mengerti Tou-san, aku minta maaf." ujar Sasuke.

Mikoto segera memeluk Sasuke ketika emosi Fugaku sudah mereda, mengusap pipi anak bungsunya yang memar oleh tamparan.

Sementara di tempat lain, tampak Gaara yang tergeletak di atas ranjang rumah sakit, badannya dipenuhi oleh balutan perban.

"Bagaimana kondisinya Dok?" Temari sang kakak menatap nanar adik nya.

"Tidak terlalu parah, sabaku-san hanya perlu istirahat hingga lukanya sembuh." papar Tsunade.

"Huft...syukurlah."

Keributan antara kedua klan Sabaku dan Hyuuga sepertinya tidak bisa di hindari lagi.

Hiashi tak terima ketika Kazekage mengira Hinata bukanlah istri yang baik. Sama hal nya dengan Hiashi yang menilai Gaara sebagai suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Aku tak tahu apa alasan Hinata untuk itu. Berpergian dengan laki-laki lain." Kazekage menahan amarahnya.

"Hinata tidak mungkin bepergian tanpa alasan." Hiashi membela anak perempuannya. Ia yakin bahwa Hinata tidak bersalah.

Keduanya saling terdiam, memikirkan jalan keluar permasalahan dalam kehidupan rumah tangga anak mereka. Memang ini bukan wilayah orang tua lagi, tapi ini masalah yang serius, Hiashi nyaris kehilangan putrinya dan Kazekage merasa di Hianati oleh Hinata.

"Aku akan urus surat perceraiannya."

Masumi dan Karura terbelalak mendengar keputusan sepihak dari Kazekage, pria itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Seiring dengan dentuman pintu yang tertutup keras, Karura menundukkan kepalanya dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat pada Masumi.

"Gomenasai Hyuuga-san"

.

.

**|Soulmate 7|Soulmate|**

.

.

Untuk pertamakalinya Gaara pulang ke Sunagakure setelah ia menikah dengan Hinata. Ini bukan pulang kebahagiaan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pasangan normal yang pulang untuk menemui orangtua ataupun ibu mertua yang selalu menanyakan kehamilan sang istri, Ini adalah sebuah pelarian, cerita tentang seorang pria yang tersesat dalam permainan cinta, seorang pria yang harus memilih antara istri dan mantan pacarnya.  
>Udara di Suna sangat berbeda dengan di Konoha, tidak ada musim semi, musim gugur maupun musim salju, yang ada hanya cuaca kering berangin yang membuat kulit seakan menegang bersiap pecah.<br>Gaara menghela nafas berkali-kali begitu sampai pada kota kelahirannya. Kali ini ia hanya ingin cepat sampai rumah dan tidur, tidak mau memikirkan yang lainnya, termasuk Hinata.  
>Gaara membuka pintu tanpa memanggil siapapun, masuk dan berjalan ke kamar. Tidak ada yang banyak berubah dari kamarnya, peletakan barang-barangnya masih seperti semula. Ada bingkai foto berisi gambar yang di ambil di taman belakang sekolah, Gaara remaja dan Sakura remaja yang sedang duduk rapat di kursi taman. Gaara meraihnya, memandangi foto itu tanpa ekspresi, ia terlalu sedih untuk tersenyum, ia lebih memilih untuk biasa saja tanpa emosi khusus. Tangannya bergerak memisahkan antara foto dan bingkainya, foto itu kini berakhir di tempat sampah.<br>Karura memasuki kamar Gaara yang terbuka.  
><em>Tidak ada orang kan? Mengapa kamarnya terbuka?<em>  
>"Astaga Gaara!" serunya terkejut melihat Gaara.<br>Yang di panggil hanya menoleh dengan tenang.  
>"Ya ampun, kau kapan datang Gaara? Mengapa tidak bilang Kaa-san dulu? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau sudah membaik kan?" Karura terus menghujani pertanyaan dan memperhatikan tiap balutan perban pada kedua siku tangan dan kepala Gaara.<br>Hanya gelengan kepala yang Gaara berikan. Ia terlalu malas untuk menjawabnya satu persatu. Tidak mungkin Gaara menjawabnya dengan jujur kan? Apalagi pada bagian pertanyaan apakah dirinya sudah membaik. Membaik? Sepertinya Gaara tidak pernah merasakan kondisinya yang membaik sejak terjadinya insiden itu, ada yang hilang dari dalam dirinya, entah apa yang jelas itu bukan keadaan yang menyenangkan.  
>"Tou-san mana?"<br>pandangan ibunya melemah, ada rasa kasihan karena sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pernikahan putranya.  
>"Kau tahu Gaara, Tou-san sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk mengatur hidupmu, hanya saja ini memang pilihan yang harus di ambil." jelas Karura dengan penuh hati-hati, takut jika perkataanya melukai putranya.<br>"Iya, aku tahu." balasnya dingin dan tajam.  
>Karura sempat merasa bahunya nenegang mendengar datarnya jawaban Gaara.<br>"Kaa-san, Aku ingin istirahat dulu. Nanti kita bicara lagi"  
>"I-iya, baiklah Gaara, istirahatlah."<br>Gaara mencium kedua pipi Karura secara bergantian sebelum Karura pergi meninggalkan kamar. Walapun Gaara selalu datar dan dingin, namun ia selalu menyayangi ibunya.

.

.

**|Soulmate 7|Soulmate|**

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh berlama-lama disini Gaara. kau harus segera pulang ke Konoha dan mengurus semuanya."

Selalu, selalu saja Kazekage memerintah Gaara, sehingga Gaara tidak memiliki sedikit ruangan untuk bernafas sejenak dan menenangkan hatinya yang sedang kalut. dihadapkan dengan pilihan antara dua wanita itu adalah masalah besar bagi pria, terutama Gaara.

"Biarkan Gaara disini sebentar." Karura selalu membela anak bungsunya yang ia sayangi.

Namun Kazekage tetaplah Kazekage, seorang pria yang keras kepala, kebiasaan memerintah di kantornya hingga terbawa sampai rumah, dan beginilah susahnya ketika diberikan anugerah untuk menjadi anaknya.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak mau cerai, Gaara." katanya tajam.

Gaara masih tertunduk sambil menyantap makanannya, berusaha sedapat mungkin agar tidak terlibat adu mulut dengan Ayahnya.

"Lagipula,masalah seperti ini mengapa dampaknya sampai ke arah perceraian." Karura ragu-ragu dalam mengatakannya, suaranya pelan namun masih dapat terdengar.

"Apa maksud mu dengan 'masalah seperti ini'?"

"Ya...ini hanya masalah sepele kan?"

Karura dan Kazekaga malah terlibat dalam perdebatan, sementara Gaara, pikirannya melayang menjelajahi setiap waktu yang ia lalui di rumah itu dengan istrinya, makan malam dengan Hinata tidak pernah seribut ini, sampai-sampai membawa permasalahan ke atas meja makan, benar-benar memuakkan.

"Perselingkuhan dalam pernikahan itu bukan masalah sepele." tegas Kazekage "Istrinya itu selingkuh!"

Gaara keluar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar tuduhan Ayahnya pada Hinata, walaupun ia diam saja, bukan berarti ia menumpahkan segala kesalahannya pada Hinata. Gaara tetap merasa bersalah walaupun sedikit.

Gaara meletakkan sendoknya dan bangkit.

"Aku akan ke Konoha besok."

Kira-kira itulah yang ia ucapkan sebelum akhirnya ia pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

**|Soulmate 7|Soulmate|**

.

.

Gaara dan Hinata akan bercerai. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu proses perceraian mereka yang dipastikan akan berlangsung tanpa hambatan. Tinggal menunggu beberapa hari lagi dan mereka akan mendapatkan gelar baru mereka. Mau tidak mau Hinata harus meninggalkan rumah yang sudah ditinggali bersama suaminya selama satu tahun, masih terbilang baru, sama dengan usia pernikahan mereka. Saat seseorang sudah merasa tidak nyaman dalam suatu tempat, maka saat itulah pindah menjadi pilihan terbaik. Tapi Hinata tidak begitu, perceraian maupun pindah dari rumah bukanlah pilihannya, ini semua demi harga diri klannya yang sudah di robek oleh suaminya, Gaara. Dia selinggkuh.

Lemari tempat baju-bajunya tersimpan kini sudah kosong. Dengan pandangan tanpa gairah hidup Hinata menarik Kopernya yang penuh sesak oleh barang bawaannya. Hari ini juga Hinata meninggalkan rumah itu, rumah yang menyimpan kenangan-kenangan pernikahannya.

_Selamat tinggal Gaara-kun._

Langkahnya tanpa tujuan, Hinata berjalan diantara salju yang turun dengan tenang, angin musim dingin menyibakkan rambut panjangnya. Ini gila, Hinata memang merasa sudah gila, gila karena harus meninggalkan suami tercintanya yang nampaknya tidak pernah mencintainya, memangnya kapan pertama dan terakhirkalinya Gaara mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' pada Hinata, tidak pernah kan?

Tes...Air mata keluar dari kedua sudut matanya.

_Uhh...Dasar Hinata bodoh, memangnya apa yang kau tangisi, ha? Sudahlah Hinata Hyuuga, jangan menyedihkan begini_

Walaupun Hinata sering menangis kerena Gaara, namun ia tidak pernah menganggap ini sebagai penderitaan ataupun mengatakan dirinya cengeng, bagi Hinata inilah cinta. 'Cinta yang sebenarnya adalah ketika kamu menitikan air mata dan masih peduli terhadapnya' kira-kira seperti itulah kalimat dari penyair terkenal, dan Hinata percaya itu. seratus kali Gaara menghancurkan perasaannya, Hinata memiliki seribu kali kekuatan untuk bangkit kembali. karena Hinata yakin bahwa Gaara tidak akan seperti itu selamanya, Gaara akan kembali pada Gaara yang ia kenal sejak kecil.

Hinata segera mengusap air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Kini Hinata memilih untuk duduk sebentar di sebuah halte bus.

_Kau menangis begini Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan? Mungkin kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bersedih. Gaara tidak mungkin bersedih, karena mungkin saja dia mempunyai rencana hidupnya yang baru, seperti menikah dengan Saku- . _kata hatinya justru membuat air matanya semakin menetes deras.

Seseorang memberikan secarik Tisu pada Hinata.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya polos tanpa melihat dahulu siapa yang memberikan.

"Sama-sama."

_Suara itu?_

Hinata mendongak.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"Apa aku semenyeramkan itu?" tanyanya karena melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata saat melihat Sasuke. Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata.

"Ma-maaf." Hinata segera mengubah ekspresinya.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf." Sasuke memberikan secarik lagi untuk Hinata "Hari ini aku akan pergi ke luar Negeri."

"Pasti gara-gara aku ya, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata tahu pasti bahwa dalam masalah ini dialah yang bersalah "Kalau seandainya waktu itu aku menuruti perkataan Sasuke-kun, tidak akan begini jadinya, maafkan aku Sasuke-kun."

_Uhh...tidak ada gunanya meminta maaf begini Hinata, kau bisa lihat kan memar kebiruan di pipi Sasuke-kun? itu gara-gara kau dasar Hinata yang ceroboh, Sasuke-kun sampai di pukuli oleh ayahnya karena di tuduh telah membawa isteri orang di malam hari, padahal itu semua salah mu Hinata, mengapa kau malah lari dari masalah dan datang ke rumah Sasuke-kun?_

"Tidak apa Hinata." Pria itu masih bisa tersenyum dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Hinata tersenyum.

_Peluk. Aku ingin memeluknya. Tak perduli apa kata orang. Aku ingin memeluk Sasuke-kun._

Grep...Hinata berhasil mendorong dirinya untuk memeluk Sasuke. Sementara yang di peluk secara tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa terbelalak kaget.

"A-apa yang kau—" Sasuke menjadi tergagap.

"Kumohon jangan pergi Sasuke-kun."

Kini baju Sasuke terasa basah di bagian dadanya, akibat tangisan Hinata yang tak henti-hentinya di sana.

"Lepaskan Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan, apa kata orang nanti jika melihat kita begini?" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hinata.

Namun entah mengapa kini nampaknya Hinata lebih kuat dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak perduli apa kata orang Sasuke-kun, jangan pergi."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja di sini Hinata, percayalah." Sasuke meyakinkan dan berusaha membuat Hinata menengadahkan wajahnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Bagaimana bisa aku yang sendirian ini akan baik-baik saja?" ini terdengar seperti teriakan frustasi yang sudah lama terpendam.

Sasuke mengelus pelan punggung Hinata, berharap itu akan menenangkannya. Hinata tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini ia sangat emosional.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya kau tak ingin bepisah dengan suami mu kan?"

Keajaiban kalimat itu membuat tangisan Hinata terhenti.

_Sasuke-kun, bagaimana bisa kau selalu mengerti apa yang ku rasakan?_

"Nah Hinata, berhentilah menangis dan selamatkan pernikahan mu."

Hinata terbengong, nampaknya ia masih belum bisa mencerna kalimat sederhana dari Sasuke.

"Jangan selalu pergi dan kabur dari masalah. Apa kau pernah mengatakan perasaan mu pada Gaara?"

Hinata masih terdiam memandang Sasuke.

"Yeah seperti kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu', kalimat semacam itu." Dengan Hinata yang terdiam begini, Sasuke nampak terlihat seperti pria cerewet yang sedang menasehati adiknya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Ia memang tidak pernah mengatakannya pada Gaara.

"Nah, kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja?"

"Gaara-kun juga tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu." Hinata membela diri.

"Kalau begitu, tidak akan terlalu buruk kan jika kau yang pertama kali mengatakannya?"

.

.

**|Soulmate 7|Soulmate|**

.

.

Mereka hidup masing-masing, Hinata kembali ke rumahnya bersama kedua orangtuanya, sedangkan Gaara masih bertahan di rumahnya, di rumah tempat Gaara dan Hinata pernah bersama walaupun sangat singkat. Adakah rasa rindu di hati seorang Sabaku Gaara?

Gaara tengah berbaring di ranjangnya yang kini terasa lega -tanpa Hinata-. Seharusnya tak akan ada bedanya antara ada dan tidak ada gadis itu di atas ranjangnya, saat ada pun mereka jarang melakukan interaksi hangat disana, hanya satu-satunya yang pernah Gaara lakukan dengan istrinya, saat itu, malam dimana Karura datang dan menganggu kegiatannya, setelah malam itu berlalu, sampai sekarang ini tidak ada hal semacam itu di kamarnya, diranjangnya.

Gaara menguap, memijit tengkuknya yang masih agak terasa sakit akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Ia mencoba sekuat hati untuk membiasakan hidup sendirian, hari pertama memang akan terasa sedikit berat dalam hal menyesuaikan diri, sepertiinya walaupun mereka tidak pernah akrab, saat salah satu dari mereka tidak ada, rasanya kurang lengkap.

Memikirkan kenangan pernikahan membuat Gaara sabaku perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya dan memasuki dunia mimpi.

Angka 9.30 A.M terpampang dengan jelas pada layar jam digital di atas meja kecil. Tidak butuh waktu banyak untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran Gaara. Ia langsung bangkit dengan sigap begitu menyadari bahwa ia sudah telat. Mandi dengan cepat, memakai baju kantor dengan dasi yang dibiarkan menjuntai tak terikat rapi. Langkahnya menuju dapur, memenuhi keinginan perutnya untuk segera di isi, namun. . .Gaara hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya ketika menyadari bahwa ia sendirian di rumah ini, tidak ada Hinata yang menyiapkan sarapan setiap pagi, tidak ada Hinata yang menyimpulkan dasinya, dan tidak ada Hinata yang menunggunya pulang.

Untuk apa pulang? Tidak ada yang menunggu ku kan?

Hidupnya tanpa tujuan, pergi sesukanya dan pulang sesukanya.

Pintu logam perlahan tertutup. Lift menuruni bangunan tingkat delapan.

[7] [ 6] [5] angka digital muncul bergantian seiring dengan laju lift. Di dalam sana hanya ada dua orang pria berpakaian formal yang tengah berdiri, satu pria berambut merah yang berdiri di dekat pintu lift dan satu lagi pria yang membawa map yang terlihat berat, ada tato di masing-masing sisi pipinya.

"Huh...Gaara, jangan seenaknya sendiri dong, pekerjaan sebanyak ini kau serahkan padaku." pria itu berusaha agar tidak menjatuhkan map beratnya.

"..."

"Kalau kau sedang marah jangan tumpahkan kemarahan mu pada ku dong." pria itu masih berprotes ria.

"Kiba, kau tidak di bayar untuk mengeluh."

Cukup satu kalimat dapat membuat Kiba mundur dari aksi protesnya, Kiba sang sekertaris direktur hanya bisa menelan kekesalan dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Akhir-akhir ini kau berbeda." lagi-lagi Kiba banyak bertanya.

Gaara menghela nafas, seolah oksigen di ruangan lift itu tidak cukup untuk memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Apa kau punya waktu?" kini Gaara melirik sang sekertaris.

Kiba mengangkat bahu, tidak dapat memastikan apakah dia punya cukup banyak waktu dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk di tangannya.

Gaara mengerti.

"Kau bisa menunda pekerjaan itu." Gaara memijit keningnya "Hari ini aku butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan ku."

[1] angka itu muncul, dan pintu lift terbuka.

Dua cangkir _cappuccino _yang mengepul terpampang di atas meja bundar dengan dua kursi. Ini cafe yang memiliki hidangan terenak dan tema outdoor yang menarik, pemandangan jalan raya dapat terlihat jelas. Biasanya pasangan muda selalu memilih tempat ini untuk berkencan, tapi dilihat dari segi apapun juga sang direktur dan sekertaris sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sedang berkencan.

"Aku akan menceraikan istri ku." kata Gaara lesu.

"Ha? Mengapa begitu?" entah respon kaget atau yang lainnya, matanya melebar.

"Panjang ceritanya. Dan aku tidak berniat untuk bercerita."

"Kalau tidak berniat cerita mengapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?"

Gaara memandang tajam Kiba.

"Bisakah kau tidak usah protes?"

"Ah...baiklah Boss." kiba menyesap _cappuccino_ "Jadi apa masalahnya?"

"Aku bingung, antara cerai dan tidak."

"Lagipula hubungan mu dengan istrimu kan sangat mesra, kau sering keluar dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya, dan istrimu juga sering menjengukmu di kantor kan? Jadi mengapa harus bercerai?"

Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Kiba yang tidak begitu mengenal kehidupan keluarganya.

"Dia...gadis berambut merah muda itu..." Gaara bersandar pada sandaran kursi "Dia bukan istri ku"

_Cappuccino_ yang selalu terasa enak bagi Kiba entah mengapa mendadak akan meyembur keluar kalau saja Kiba tidak menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Itu istri ku" Gaara menyodorkan ponsel miliknya.

Di sana ada gambar seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah tertidur lelap. Untuk beberapa saat Kiba terdiam dan hanya memandangi gambar di layar ponsel.

"Istri mu cantik."

Gaara sama sekali tidak membutuhkan jawaban itu.

"Kau selingkuh dan istri mu menggugat cerai?" Kiba mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk.

"Begitulah kira-kira."

"Huaaa...kau...kau tega sekali menyakiti gadis secantik itu?" seru Kiba.

"Tidak usah berteriak." Gaara menutupi telinganya.

"Kau tega sekali!"

Gaara meremas rambutnya, bercerita pada Kiba tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.

"Gaara, kau menikah karena cinta kan? Susun dan perbaiki kembali perasaan cinta yang sudah pecah karena adanya orang ketiga."

nada bicara Kiba yang berbeda membuat Gaara mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Bukan ketampanan yang menjaga seorang istri, melainkan sifat-sifat yang baik. Katakan kalau kau mencintainya. Berjanjilah untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

Mengatakan cinta merupakan hal terberat bagi Gaara. Akankah ia melakukannya?

Gaara memasuki rumahnya yang gelap gulita, biasanya saat ia pulang begini akan ada Hinata yang membukakan pintu untunya dan menanyakan apakah mau makan atau mandi dulu. Tapi sekarang keadaannya sangat berbeda, disini tidak ada Hinata, dan Gaara harus membiasakan hal itu.

Bruk. . .Gaara menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur, kehidupannya sangat monoton, hari-hari selalu berjalan seperti biasa, di rumah sangatlah sepi.

Hinata masih memikirkan saran Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan pernikahannya, tapi ini sudah sangat terlambat mengingat esok adalah hari dimana Hinata dan Gaara resmi bercerai.

Jam. . .Hinata melihat jam dinding di kamarnya, jam 10 malam. Ia ingin keluar mencari angin segar, Hinata ingin melupakan sejenak tentang pernikahannya yang sudah berantakan.

Cafe di malam hari memang terasa pas untuk seorang Hinata yang tengah kacau, Hinata sengaja memesan meja di luar ruangan agar bisa melihat dunia luar di malam hari, sorotan lampu kendaraan di jalan raya ikut meramaikan dunia malam.

_Malam ini turun salju, aku jadi teringat bulan madu ku, ciuman pertama dengan Gaara-kun_. Hinata menyentuh bibirnya, sudut bibirnya terangkat. Betapa ia sangat merindukan suaminya.

Sementara di tempat lain, entah ini kebetulan atau tidak, Gaara pun memikirkan hal yang sama, teringat akan kenangan bulan madu mereka, malam itu memang turun salju, Gaara yang kini tengah menghadapi secangkir cokelat panas menjadi mudah teringatkan akan hal itu. Pada waktu itu cokelatnya terlalu panas, sampai Hinata memberikan solusi untuk menghangatkan cokelatnya dengan membiarkan beberapa keping salju memasuki cangkirnya. Walaupun saat itu responnya sangat sederhana, namun sebenarnya Gaara selalu mengingat kejadian itu, menurutnya, itu...romantis.

.

.

**|Soulmate 7|Soulmate|**

.

.

Gaara tidak pernah lupa akan hari ini, hari dimana ia harus menandatangani surat perceraiannya, itu berarti Gaara harus berpisah dengan Hinata, tapi entah mengapa di saat begini ia malah merasakan sebuah perasaan yang aneh, akhir-akhir ini otaknya sering memerintahnya untuk menelfon Hinata dan memintanya untuk kembali.

Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa semangat di hari ini, Sabaku Gaara masih terbaring di ranjang, tak ada niat untuk bertemu dengan jam 2 siang.

Sakura... Dia adalah gadis yang selalu berada dalam impian Gaara, ingin hidup dengannya dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Tapi mengapa Gaara merasakan hal berbeda saat Hinata tidak ada di sisinya? Bukannya itu sebuah keberuntungan? Dengan bercerai maka Gaara dapat memulai hidupnya dengan Sakura, tapi...mengapa Gaara merasa tidak bisa hidup tanpa hinata?

Sepertinya Gaara benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa Hinata, ia berantakan, semuanya terasa sulit tanpa Hinata, badannya tak terurus karena Gaara sering lupa waktu makan, rumah rapinya berubah menjadi sangat berantakan.

Ting tong... Ting tong... Bel tak pernah menyerah untuk berbunyi, tidakkah tamu itu tahu kalau pemilik rumah ini sedang malas?

"Gaara-kun?"

kira-kira kalimat itu yang tertangkap oleh pendengaran Gaara, kalimat yang mengandung sihir sehingga membuat Gaara segera lari untuk membukakan pintu. Mungkin ini pertamakalinya wajah bahagia menempel pada Gaara. Namun ia terlalu malu untuk memasang ekspresi itu pada seseorang yang berada di balik pintu.

"G-gomen Gaara-kun." Hinata belum berani memandang calon mantan suaminya.

Gaara mengangkat alis.

"A-aku kesini mau menganbil friday." masih tertunduk.

"Friday sedang tidur." jawaban singkat.

Hinata terkejut mendengar jawaban yang terdengar konyol, mengapa harus menjawab seperti itu? Friday hanya seekor kucing, bukan seorang anak atau bayi.

Kedua mata mereka berpandangan.

"Izinkan aku masuk." pinta Hinata.

Rumah yang sangat berbeda sekali, berantakan, tirai jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka tak teratur, beberapa gelas kotor yang dibiarkan di atas meja, bungkus snack yang tergeletak sembarangan, baju kotor di atas sofa. Hinata menelan ludah melihat keadaan rumah itu.

"Friday ada di kamar."

Hinata langsung berjalan menuju kamar, Gaara mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya di kamar, pikiran Hinata sudah tidak tertuju pada kucingnya lagi, badannya bergerak tanpa ia sadari, tangannya bergerak membereskan baju-baju yang berserakan di lantai dan di atas ranjang.

Gaara hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikannya. Pekerjaan itu rebenarnya bukan urusan Hinata lagi.

Dalam hitungan menit kamarnya sudah rapi seperti semula, Hinata turun ke lantai bawah dengan membawa baju-baju kotor milik Gaara yang sudah menumpuk. Gaara mengikutinya lagi, kali ini calon mantan istrinya memasuki ruang dapur.

Hinata memasukkan baju kotor kedalam mesin cuci, menekan tombol di atas mesin itu dan semuanya selesai. Ah...ternyata belum selesai, Hinata langsung mencuci beberapa piring dan gelas yang kotor.

Gaara tersenyum, ia benar-benar tersenyum melihat calon mantan istrinya, senyuman itu tak berlangsung lama, ia menelan kembali senyumannya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan pekerjaan itu Hinata." Gaara mengingatkan akan status mereka.

Hinata berhenti, kran wastafel masih terus mengalir.

"Pulanglah."

Hinata masih terdiam, bahunya menegang.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap menemui Ayah mu dan Ayahku. Untuk menandatangani surat cerai kita." Gaara berbalik

"Aku mencintaimu" suara Hinata serak karena ragu untuk mengatakan hal itu. sepertinya Hinata benar-benar melakukan saran Sasuke.

Langkah Gaara terhenti. Mereka saling memunggungi. Hening.

"Mungkin Gaara-kun sudah mempunyai rencana lain setelah ini berakhir. Tapi aku-" Hinata menghela nafas "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

butuh jeda beberapa detik bagi Gaara untuk membuka suara. mungkin ini adalah saatnya untuk berkata jujur.

"Awalnya aku berpikir begitu." ini pertama kalinya Gaara mengalami detak jantung yang Memompa dengan cepat "Setelah semua ini terjadi, ternyata semuanya tak semudah yang ku pikirkan. Sepertinya... sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa tanpa mu."

tes. . .Hinata yang cengeng kembali menitikkan air mata.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tanpa mu Hinata." suara yang selalu terdengar datar dan dingin kini melembut.

tap...tap...tap... Gaara mendekati Hinata. Membelai rambut Hinata dengan lembut, meraihnya helai demi helai, Hinata meraih tangan Gaara yang tengah membelai rambutnya, Hinata mengikat rambutnya.

Gaara memeluknya dari belakang, mengecup dengan lembut leher Hinata, nafas hangatnya amat terasa di sana.

"Jangan pergi Hinata. Aku tidak bisa." bisik Gaara damai.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Badannya berbalik untuk melihat keadaan suaminya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu lupa makan.

"Gaara-kun, kenapa wajah mu begini?" Hinata menyentuh wajah Gaara dengan tangannya. masih ada perban yang membalut dahinya.

"Wajah ku kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau kurus sekali?"

"?"

perempuan yang selama ini pemalu menjadi berani bertanya tajam pada suaminya, Hinata sangat khawatir.

"Sakura...Sakura yang luar biasa itu tidak bisa mengurus mu ya?" Hinata mulai mengarahkan kekesalannya pada orang lain.

"Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan siapa-siapa, ini semua karenamu."

"A-apa?"

"Aku tidak mau makan kalau itu bukan masakan mu." Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada istrinya.

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah.

Hinata menahan Gaara dengan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dada Gaara.

"M-mau makan apa?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Gaara menyingkirkan dengan pelan tangan Hinata yang menghalangi hasratnya.

Cup...bibir Gaara terasa dingin, Hinata membalas kecupan di bibirnya hingga mereka tenggelam dalam hangatnya ciuman kerinduan.

"Hmph..." Hinata memukul-mukul dada Gaara agar dia melepaskan ciumannya.

Gaara menyudahi ciumannya.

"B-bagaimana kalau makan bubur tiram?"

"Apapun Hinata." Gaara mengambil panci dari lemari kaca "Aku bantu masak ya."

Hinata tersenyum bahagia melihat perubahan suaminya.

Mereka memasak bubur tiram bersama, memakannya bersama.

Malam ini mereka tidur bersama, Gaara tidak pernah melepaskan pelukannya pada bahu Hinata.

"Hei...jangan tidur dulu." Gaara menyentuh pipi Hinata yang matanya mulai sayup-sayup.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Hinata menggeliat.

"Kalau kau tidur nanti aku sendirian"

"?" mata Hinata membulat.

Sejak kapan Gaara takut sendirian.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan pelajaran kan? Aku tidak mau kau pergi. Sendirian itu sangat menyiksa."

Hinata tersenyum melihat tampang datar suaminya ketika mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Sepertinya Gaara-kun tak akan masalah kalaupun hidup sendirian." Hinata ingin menggoda suaminya.

"Jelas masalah."

"Buktinya?"

Gaara berpikir "Buktinya...buktinya aku tidak bisa mengurus rumah ini dengan baik jika tak ada kau."

"Kalau begitu mengapa Gaara-kun tidak mencari pembantu saja?" desak Hinata.

Gaara menyadari tingkah istrinya "Ahh...kau mengerjai ku ya,eh?" Gaara menyeringai sambil mencubit hidung Hinata.

"Tidak"

"Aku tidak mau sendirian karena aku tidak bisa tanpa mu Hinata." Gaara mengecup mata Hinata "Dan sepertinya...sepertinya kau adalah belahan jiwa ku."

Hinata menahan tawa Ketika mendengar Gaara mengucapkan kata 'belahan jiwa'.

"Dapat darimana kata-kata itu Gaara-kun?"

Gaara terlihat kebingungan untuk menjawabnya "Itu...umm...itu karena aku mencintaimu"

"Ha ha ha...tidak nyambung. Itu tidak nyambung Gaara-kun."

untuk pertamakalinya Gaara melihat Hinata tertawa lepas, pemandangan itu membuatnya tersenyum, senyuman untuk Hinata sang belahan jiwanya.

"Ah ha ha ha... Gaara-kun, itu tidak nyambung." Hinata masih terus terbahak dan mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah Hinata, jangan tertawakan aku begitu, aku buruk dalam kata-kata." Gaara mencubit pipi istrinya.

Gaara mengangkat badannya sampai posisinya terlihat seperti setengah duduk, ia melihat Hinata yang memandanginya dengan mata penuh canda. Gaara mendekati Hinata yang masih terbaring, mengambil posisi di atas Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum, menyentuh bibir Gaara yang mengatakan kalimat manis padanya.

Gaara mengelus rambut Hinata, memuaskan diri dengan menikmati kecantikan sang istri. Mereka saling berpelukan, saling berbagi, menghembus dan menghirup udara yang sama, lagi dan lagi. Cinta memadukan mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Hanya kau." desah Gaara.

Gaara mencintai Hinata. Hinata mencintai Gaara. Hanya itu yang terpenting.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Fic ini tidak akan berjalan lancar tanpa teman-teman pembaca, teman-teman yang review dan teman-teman author yang memberikan saran yang sangat berharga.<strong><br>**

-0123456789- Angka mana yang Minna beri untuk Fic ini ?

Oh iya, udah pada lihat trailernya Naruto Road To Ninja kan?  
>Curhat dulu ah ^^<p>

Author suka banget liat Sasuke sama Hinata yang di situ, umm...jadi ngerasa Sasuke itu 'lucu' di situ ^^

Jadi kepikiran bikin Fic SasuHina yang OOC kayak di road to ninja.

bagaimana dengan Minna-san? apa Minna-san juga suka SasuHina di road to ninja?

**ViN Mengucapkan banyak terimakasih**

**Thanks to:  
><strong>

_Abalicious, Aithers, Aiza-chan kim, Akdifta, Akeboshi, akemimatsushina, AmiiNina, Ariya 'no' miji, astiamorichan, Cerry kuchiki, Chaos Seth, chibi beary, Classico Blu, eurekabigail, Fuyu no MiyuHana -HIATUS, Hime, Hiro D Fullbuster, hyuuchiha alvie-chan, Icha, ika chan, J'Park, Kertas Biru, Kitty Sevalinka Kuromi, Lady no name, Lollytha-chan, Mamoka, mardiah hayati.750, Meyco, Mr. cry cry, Mysunshine-hatake, OraRi HinaRa, Pooh, Rials Al, ROSE CHERRY MALFOY, rqm3490, Sabaku ligaara, sasuhina-caem, Sawada Uchiha, shichanhallyu, Stevy, sue-bunny, SuHi-18, suka snsd, Suzu Aizawa, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, The Amethyst Hime, uchihyuu nagisa, ve Degirl, Vida Loca, Wely, Zae-Hime._

_-And All Guest-_

Sampai jumpa di Fic selanjutnya ya ^^

**-ViN-**


End file.
